Exchanging Romance
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: When the Mutou family take in two American foreign exchange students, love blossoms. Post show AtemxOC SetoxOC
1. New Students

Chapter 1: New Students

"Do we have to share a room?" a teen complained from the backseat. He had tri-colored hair and the boy next to him looked almost like his twin.

"Atem, I thought you liked Yugi," Grandpa glanced in the rearview mirror.

"I do, but there won't be much room." Atem pointed out.

"We promised to be hosts to these girls, so be welcoming." Grandpa pulled into the airport parking lot and found a spot.

"What do they look like?" Yugi wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I want you two to show them hospitality." Grandpa answered sternly.

"Of course, Grandpa." Yugi nodded.

"We will make you proud." Atem nodded.

Grandpa led the way into the airport and to a gate. They waited as the passengers from a plane streamed out. Finally two teen girls exited, one blond, one brunette. They wore tank tops and jean shorts. The shorter one, the brunette, spotted them and nudged her friend, pointing. Atem's eyes locked on the brunette as they went over.

The brunette looked at Atem and blushed. "Nice to meet you." She replied slowly, as if he didn't understand English.

Atem chuckled. "I understand English."

The teen's face flushed more. "Sorry, I assumed-"

"It's okay. I assume it's your first time abroad." Atem smiled. "I'm Atem."

"Holly." The teen replied, touching her ponytail unconsciously.

"Well, do you have luggage?" Grandpa asked, disrupting their discussion.

"Yes, we each have a bag." Linda nodded.

Grandpa led the way to the luggage carousel. They waited until the carousel began spitting out bags. Linda spotted a purple bag and hefted it off the belt.

Holly spotted a deep blue suitcase and Atem reached for the bag at the same time she did. "Let me get that." He offered.

"I got it. It's got wheels." Holly assured him. She hefted the bag off the belt.

Atem grinned. "We have similar tastes."

"What's that?" Holly asked, lifting the handle on the bag.

"We both like blue." Atem's grin widened.

"I love blue." Holly's face lit up.

Linda and Yugi rolled their eyes. "Come on, before they start braiding each other's hair." Linda giggled.

Atem frowned while Holly laughed. Grandpa led the way to the car and Holly and Linda had a short, quiet conversation. Linda got into the front seat and Holly climbed into the back between Atem and Yugi.

Atem avoided meeting her eyes as they drove. "So, anyone hungry?" Grandpa asked.

"Starving." Holly smiled brightly. She met Atem's eyes and blushed. He looked away, his face turning pink.

"Burgers all right?" Grandpa asked, slowing as he neared a burger joint.

"Sounds great." Linda nodded.

Grandpa pulled into the parking lot and went through the drive thru. They ordered their food and headed home.

"I insist that the boys bring in your bags." Grandpa spoke as they ate.

"That would be great." Holly nodded.

After they ate, Yugi and Yami headed out to the car and unloaded the bags. "Sheesh, what did they pack, an anvil?" Yugi complained.

"Stop complaining." Atem muttered as a blond teen appeared on the sidewalk. "Hey, Joey."

"I guess you got your foreign exchange students." Joey nodded to the suitcases. "Are they hot?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Joey, it isn't polite to objectify women." Atem groaned.

"That's a yes." Joey grinned. "I'll go take a look."

"Look, I like her. Don't hit on her." Atem pleaded, stopping Joey in his tracks.

"Okay, bro's oath. I will not pursue her until she rejects you." Joey headed for house.

"Who says she'll reject me? I'm an exotic champion." Atem pointed out, following him with the suitcase wheeling behind him. Yugi followed with the other suitcase wheeling behind him.

Holly and Linda were watching TV in the living and looked up when they entered. Joey spotted Holly and his grin widened. "Who is this?" Holly asked.

"I call this one." Holly announced, dropping her carry on onto the bed. Atem set her suitcase by the bed.

Yugi set the suitcase by Linda's bed. "We will be downstairs if you need anything."

"Atem?" Holly asked, as Yugi and Atem started to leave. Atem turned. "Can you stay for a little while?"

"Yeah, of course." Atem nodded. "I'll meet you downstairs." He told Yugi.

"Can you go too?" Holly asked Linda.

"Okay, but no making out on my bed." Linda sighed and left the room.

"I have something to show you." Holly dug through her suitcase and found a pair of pajamas. The tank top and shorts had little Kuribohs printed all over.

Atem grinned. "You like Duel Monsters?"

"Are you kidding me? I love Duel Monsters! Ever since I heard we were coming to live here, I have wanted to meet you. You're my hero."

Atem turned away. "I'm no hero." He mumbled.

"But you saved the world from evil. That's pretty heroic in my book." Holly reasoned.

Atem gave a sad smile. "I wish I had the same belief in me that you do."

Holly went over, smiling up at him. "Well, we'll have to change that opinion." She declared.

Atem couldn't help giving a weak chuckle. "You don't give up, do you?" he asked, amazed.

"You will find that I do not give up on people I like." Holly smiled.

Atem's smile turned genuine. "You like me?"

Holly's smile turned coy. "What do you think?"

"I think," Atem stepped closer, placing his hands on her waist. She gazed back at him, knowing what he was going to do. "That I like you too."

Atem leaned in and kissed her. Fireworks exploded figuratively as the kiss lasted longer. She pulled away slightly. She smirked. "I didn't quite get the message."

Atem grinned. "Then let me send it again." He kissed her again.

"Holly?" Linda's voice from the other side called and a knock on the door interrupted their kiss. "Are you done making out with the tan god?"

Holly blushed furiously as Atem raised his eyebrow. "Tan god?" he asked amused.

"We'll talk about that later." Holly said quickly. To Linda, she called, "Yeah, come in."

Atem stepped away from Holly as Linda entered, surveying them as if they had just been having sex. "Do you need something?" Atem asked, amused.

"I was just wanting to unpack." Linda went to her suitcase and found pajamas and her toothbrush. "Go back to making out." She said, hurrying out of the room.

Atem chuckled, shaking his head. "Your sister is something else." He mused.

"Friend." Holly corrected him. "Best friend, really. We might as well be sisters. I just wish I could find a guy for her."

"Maybe we could hook her up with Kaiba." Atem smirked. "Maybe that'll cheer him up." Atem joked.

Holly laughed. "Now that'll happen when hell freezes over. Does he even like girls?"

"Don't know. I have never seen him date." Atem shrugged. "I'll leave you to unpack."

Atem's hand was at the door when Holly called to him. "Atem?" he turned and she continued, "Thanks for giving me a pick me up. The jet lag is really kicking my butt."

"No problem." Atem opened the door and left, shutting the door behind him.

Holly sighed, picking up the pajamas off the floor where she had dropped them. She unpacked and got ready for bed, thinking of the inigma that was the Egyptian god next door. Little did she suspect, Atem was up all night, thinking about her.


	2. Chance Encounter

Chapter 2: Chance Encounter

Atem woke up and headed to the girls' room, intending to greet Holly. He was surprised to find Holly bent over in a yoga pose, rear end facing him. "Uh, good morning." He greeted, while he avoided looking at her.

Holly straightened up and looked over her shoulder. She was wearing the Kuriboh pajamas. "Morning, Atem. Did you sleep well?"

"Not particularly. I had something on my mind." Atem smiled.

Holly grinned. "Me too." She went over and kissed him. "When does school start?"

"What?" Atem started, looking down at her.

"When does school start?" Holly repeated, giggling.

"Eight. We better get ready. Do you have a uniform?" Atem asked, trying not to imagine her in the short skirt.

Holly nodded. "We sent your Grandpa our sizes and money so he could buy them." She explained.

"Well, I'll leave you to get dressed. Come down for breakfast when you're done." Atem kissed her and left, shutting the door behind him.

The four of them took the school bus to school and headed inside. Linda and Holly received their class schedules. Linda was focused on the paper so much she ran into something solid. Her books fell out of her hands and she stumbled, a pair of hands reaching out to steady her. "You okay?" a male voice asked.

Linda looked up into the face of Seto Kaiba, realizing how much taller he was than her. They knelt and gathered her books, Seto pressing them into her hands. "I'm fine, thanks."

Seto scrutinized her, his blue eyes intelligent. "Do you want to go out with me sometime?" he asked.

Linda raised an eyebrow. "You're actually asking me out after bumping into me?"

"You bumped into me with that schedule glued under your nose." Seto pointed out.

Linda laughed, shaking her head. "I'll give you points for being bold."

"So what's your answer?" Seto asked, as she started to walk away.

"I don't know. You're smart, you figure it out." Linda gave him a smile and walked away.

Seto shook his head and headed to class.

"So you met the infamous Seto Kaiba?" Holly asked, as they sat in the Game Shop while the boys worked.

"Yeah, we literally bumped into each other." Linda rolled her eyes. "He had the balls to ask me out."

"Kaiba is ballsy." Atem nodded.

A knock on the shop door interrupted their conversation. Linda went to answer it. A man in a uniform was standing there, holding a bouquet of red roses. "Delivery for Linda King?"

"That's me." Linda signed the pad and took the flowers. The man left and she shut the door. "Who is this from?" she wondered aloud.

"Check the card." Holly advised.

Linda checked for a card and it just had the words: "To the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." But no name. "Huh, no name. Did you send this?" she asked Atem.

"I can't afford roses and why would I send you flowers with Holly as my…well, we haven't decided what we are."

"Who could have sent them?" Linda asked, confused. The answer dawned on her and she sighed. "Kaiba." She said it like a curse.

"What about Kaiba?" Holly raised an eyebrow.

"He's probably still trying to get me to go out with him. The creepy thing is, how could he have known my address?" Linda asked.

"He could have asked around and found out you were living here." Atem reasoned.

"Good point. I'll be back." Linda headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Holly asked, following.

"To talk to him. He's probably at work." Linda reached for the door when Atem stopped her.

"I'll come with you. I can drive and you don't know where it is."

"Thanks." Linda followed Atem to the care and fumed as he drove.

"Do you want me to come in?" Atem asked, as he parked.

"No, I can handle it. Just wait here for me." Linda got out of the car and headed inside the office building. She stopped at the receptionist desk. "Where is Mr. Kaiba's office?"

"Twentieth floor. You can't miss it. Shall I tell him you are on your way?" the receptionist asked, reaching for her phone.

"No, I'll surprise him." Linda headed for the elevator. She took the elevator up to the twentieth floor and found Seto's secretary. "I need to see Mr. Kaiba."

"He asked not to be bothered." The secretary did not look up.

"If that's a blond teen girl, send her in." Seto's voice came over the intercom.

"That's me." Linda nodded.

"Go inside." The receptionist nodded.

Linda headed to the door and entered the office. "Sit down." Seto advised, looking up from his paperwork.

Linda folded her arms across her chest. "No. Answer this: Why did you do that?" she demanded.

"You'll have to be specific. I've had a busy day." Seto picked up a stamper and stamped a paper.

"The flowers. How did you know my address?" Linda demanded.

Seto shrugged. "I asked around. As for the flowers, I thought it would be a nice gesture."

"A nice gesture? It was creepy! Do you really think it would impress me?"

"I went about it the wrong way, I'm sorry. Can we start over?" Seto met her gaze.

"Leave me alone." Linda turned and walked out.

Seto sighed.

Linda left the school one afternoon after school a few days later. She stood at the edge of the parking lot, waiting for Atem, Holly and Yugi to come out of the school.

She noticed a group of four boys approach and surround her, making her nervous. "You waiting on someone, sweetheart?" the tallest of the group asked, giving her what he thought was a charming smile.

"He'll be here any moment." Linda assured him. She tried to get past him, but he blocked her, the group squeezing closer to her. "He's really buff and steroid-fueled." She warned.

"Bullshit. You've been hanging out with those Mutou boys. Scrawny punks not even worth our time." The teen pulled out a long knife that looked very sharp. "Now are you coming with us?"

Linda eyed the knife warily. "Fine. Just don't hurt me." She pleaded.

One of the boys grabbed Linda, pushing her toward an alley. Linda looked frantically back at the school for a witness, not seeing Seto standing near the door, fury rolling through him.

Seto strode through the parking lot quickly, following the group's footsteps. He heard a scream and stepped up his pace. What he found appalled him. Linda was pressed against the brick wall, shirt ripped open. One of the boys had his pants unzipped and it was clear what was about to happen.

Like a cobra, Seto struck, grabbing the boy by his jacket. He pushed his head down, bringing his knee to meet the boy's groin. Since his zipper was open, the pain was more intense, eliciting a high-pitched squeak from him. Seto threw him aside, advancing on the other three boys.

The boys backed up, but Seto still stalked them. Seto grabbed the nearest boy and slammed him against the wall. He groaned and slid to the ground. "Who's next?" Seto growled, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"This ain't worth it." One of the boys said and ran. The others followed.

Seto took a deep breath and turned to Linda, who cowered against the wall. Her chest heaved. "I won't hurt you." He promised, taking off his jacket. He handed it to her.

Linda took the jacket with shaking hands and slipped it on, covering herself by drawing it closed. "What did you do to those guys?"

"Taught them a lesson they won't soon forget. Did they hurt you?" Seto asked softly.

"Thank God, no." Linda shuddered. "Please don't touch me." She begged as he approached.

Seto backed up, holding up his hands. "Let me at least give you a ride. I have a limo and I'll send you alone."

Linda smiled, relieved. "Thanks."

Seto called Rolland and led her to the parking lot, keeping his distance. Seto paused at the door, holding it open. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"I will." Linda got into the limo and shut the door.

Seto went to the driver's side. "Drop her off at home and make sure she makes it inside safely. Then return to pick me up." He ordered quietly so Linda couldn't hear.

"Yes, sir." Rolland nodded. Seto stepped back and Rolland drove off.

Seto wondered if he had just lost any chance of being with her. The thought scared him.


	3. Fear

Chapter 3: Fear

Fear. Horror. These emotions washed over Atem and jerked him awake, gasping for breath late one night. Sweat collected on his bare skin, cooling it. "Sh, it wasn't real." A female voice soothed, touching his face.

Instead of relaxing him, it instantly sent his body into alert mode. "Who's there?" he commanded, warily.

"Don't be frightened, Atem. It's me, Holly." The voice replied and the bedside light switched on, making him blink. Holly gazed at him, unafraid. "Want to tell me about it?" she asked.

"No." he replied shortly. He got out of bed and went into his bathroom, washing his face with cool water. She followed him in and he noticed she was only wearing a T-shirt. A very short T-shirt. "What are you doing in my bed?" he asked, patting his face with a hand towel.

"I couldn't sleep." Holly admitted, biting her lip.

The outfit, combined with the lip biting made Atem's body come to life despite his distraction. "Oh? You want to talk about it?"

Holly tilted her chin up. "You first." She challenged.

Atem shook his head. "Too personal."

Holly went over and placed her hands on either side of his narrow waist. "Then we'll have to talk about something else." She murmured.

"How about we let our bodies do the talking?" Atem suggested in a husky voice, lifting her up and bringing her over to the bed. He set her on the bed, laying down with her.

Seto was walking down the hallway of the school when he passed the staircase. He heard a cry and looked up in time to see Linda fall down the last remaining stairs to the bottom.

Without thinking, Seto hurried over to her as she sat up, clutching her ankle. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"My ankle. I think it's sprained." Linda hissed in pain.

Seto didn't ask for permission, just picked her up in his arms and headed for the front doors. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, surprised.

"Taking you to the hospital." Seto replied. "Can you press the K monogram on my school jacket? My hands are occupied."

Linda folded her arms across her chest. "Why should I?"

"If I let you hop to the hospital, it'll take forever." Seto answered, rolling his eyes. "Just press it."

Linda reached up and pressed the button on his collar. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" a voice issued from the speaker in his collar.

"Mrs. King and I need a ride to the hospital. No rush, just a sprained ankle." Seto explained.

"Yes, sir." Rolland replied.

Seto headed for the door and Rolland was waiting for them, holding the limo door for him. Seto set her on the seat and she gingerly lifted her leg onto the seat. Seto went around the limo and slid onto the seat. Noticing the pain on her face from having her ankle on the seat, he carefully lifted it and set it on his lap. "That better?" he asked softly.

"Yes, a little." Linda nodded with a sigh.

Seto dug through the refrigerator and found an ice pack with a cloth in the fridge. He covered it and set it on her ankle. "Is that better?" he asked, looking up at her.

Linda nodded. "Thanks." She smiled gratefully.

The limo stopped in front of the emergency room and Seto got out. He returned with a nurse and a wheelchair. He helped her into the wheelchair.

The nurse wheeled her in and she waited. She was finally seen an hour later. Her ankle was X-rayed and found to be sprained. It was splinted and she was given crutches and told to take Tylenol.

Seto stood as she hobbled back to the waiting room. "You waited." She smiled, relieved. "I didn't think you would."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, and you didn't have a ride." Seto explained. "I didn't want you trying to hobble home or trying to hitchhike." Seto chuckled. "There are some scary people."

Linda giggled and balanced on one foot, leaning against the crutches. "Like people who send flowers to someone when they shouldn't know their address?" she raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a stalker to me."

"That's not a stalker. That's a suiter." Seto pointed out.

"What's the difference?" Linda asked skeptically.

"Stalkers usually follow, threaten, things like that. Have I threatened you?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but you do follow me." Linda pointed out.

"We go to the same school and we both know what would have happened if I hadn't followed you that day." Seto reminded her. Linda shivered, and Seto regretted bringing it up.

"Thank you for saving me." Linda smiled.

"People may call me a heartless bastard, but I can't stand it when someone tries to harm someone who can't fend for themselves." Seto was very serious as he said this.

Linda scowled. "You don't think I can handle myself?" she growled.

"I didn't say that. I meant that you were in a vulnerable position at that moment. I am sure you're a force to be reckoned with." Seto grinned.

"Thanks." Linda blushed. She winced, needing to shift her weight. "I need to sit down."

Can I carry you?" Seto asked, seeing her discomfort.

Linda raised an eyebrow. "You didn't ask last time."

"Would you have let me?" Seto raised an eyebrow as well.

"Probably not." Linda giggled. "Please help me."

Seto called Rolland and had him get the crutches. Then he picked Linda up and carried her to the limo. "You want to just go home?" he asked, setting her on the seat. He got in next to her and lifted her leg onto his lap.

"That would be great." Linda nodded. As Rolland drove, she looked over at him. "By the way, you've got yourself a date."

"What?" Seto looked over, surprised.

"Unless you changed your mind. Because of your heroics, I've changed my mine. You've saved me twice."

Seto gave a smile that warmed Linda as it was rare. "No, I haven't changed my mind. I will call you with the date details. Do you want me to wait until you have recovered?"

"Depends on what we do. You have to realize I won't be able to do much." Linda nodded.

"I'll make sure it's not skydiving." Seto quipped, grinning. "I'll think of something. Tell Rolland your address."

"Where have we been headed while we talked?" Linda raised an eyebrow.

"Just around. He didn't know where to go." Seto explained.

Lind gave the Game Shop address and a few minutes later, the limo pulled up. Seto got out of the limo on the other side and carried Linda to the door. He set her down. "I'll see you at school. And I will let you know about the date."

Rolland approached and handed her the crutches. "Call me."

Seto handed her a pad of paper and a pen and she wrote her cell phone down. He leaned in and Linda expected him to kiss her, but he kissed her cheek instead. "I will."

Seto returned to the limo and smiled the whole way as the limo drove home.

Seto planned a home date a few days later and had the limo pick Linda up and drop her off at the mansion. He was cooking dinner when she arrived in the kitchen and she looked skeptical. "You cook?" she raised an eyebrow.

Seto turned, grinning. "I have many talents that you have yet to discover."

"I hope I get to, then." Linda smiled. "It smells good in here. What is it?"

"Homemade pizza." Seto's grin widened. "You like pizza, right?"

"I _love_ pizza!" Linda grinned. "Do you need help?"

Seto shook his head. "It'll be done in a few minutes. Just sit and relax."

"Okay." Linda sat at the table and waited. Seto pulled out the pizza and let it cool before serving. He brought over the plates and sat across from her.

Linda tasted it. "Mm! This is delicious! How did you know pepperoni is my favorite?"

"I didn't. I like pepperoni too and isn't it a favorite of Americans?" Seto shrugged.

"That's a little presumptuous." Luna said, but she didn't sound angry.

They ate the pizza and headed to the living room to watch a movie. A huge flat screen TV was hanging on the wall with a state of the art home theater system. "Wow, that's amazing." She smiled.

Seto shrugged. "When you have money, you can afford the best."

Seto sat on the couch and Linda sat at the other end, placing her foot on his lap. Seto had prepared for the movie by placing the DVD in already and started it.

They watched the movie and afterward, Seto looked over, noticing that Linda had fallen asleep, her head resting against the back of the couch. Smiling, he stands and lifts her up, and carried her up to the spare bedroom. He pulled back the covers and tucked her in.

He called Rolland. "Go to the Game Shop and get an overnight bag for Ms. King."

"Yes, sir." Rolland came back ten minutes later with a duffel bag and a shower bag. "This should be useful to Ms. King in the morning, sir. Her friend packed it."

"Thank you, Rolland." Seto carried the bag to the spare room and left it in the room for Linda to find. Then he left the room.

Linda woke up and found herself in an unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

She got out of bed and found her overnight bag and decided to take a shower. She dressed quickly and found Seto in the dining room, eating breakfast. "Good morning, Linda." He greeted, looking up at her with a smile.

"Good morning. Question though." Linda paused. "Why am I still here? I didn't know this was going to be a sleepover."

"You fell asleep during the movie so I had you stay the night. It was easier than taking you home. Don't worry, we didn't do anything. I was a perfect gentleman." Seto grinned.

"Thanks. Can you take me home after breakfast?" Linda asked, sitting down and grabbing plates of food, loading her plate with food.

"Of course." Seto nodded. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Yeah, it was great." Linda smiled.

They ate in silence and Seto led her to a limo. He had the driver drive to the Game Shop. "How many limos do you have?" Linda wondered.

"Five." Seto grinned. "That's not counting the three sports cars I have, too."

Linda's eyes widened. "I can imagine the insurance on them is expensive."

"Quite a fair amount. But when you can afford it, why not? I like fast cars." Seto grinned.

Linda laughed. "You don't like fast women, do you?"

"Only if you mean running." Seto chuckled.

"I don't know if I'm particularly fast, but I might be able to outrun you." Linda teased.

"We'll have to test that out." Seto chuckled.

Nine months later, Holly was driving home from the grocery store when she felt a hard bump on the bumper of the car. She stopped the car and watched as the driver behind her got out and approached her car. He tapped on the window and Holly rolled down the window. "I'm so sorry I hit you." She apologized.

"It's okay. Let's check the damage." Holly got out of the car and followed him to the back. The bumper was caved in and the paint was scratched, but the car was otherwise fine. "It looks fine. Do you want to exchange insurance information?"

The man nodded. They exchanged the information and Holly headed back home. Atem was concerned when she arrived. "What took you so long? I was expecting you a half hour ago." He fretted.

"I got into a fender bender." Holly explained.

Atem was instantly concerned. "Sit down. We need to make sure you're all right." He insisted.

Holly sat on the couch and Atem examined her. "Really, I'm-" Holly started to say as she stood, but the moment her feet were under her, the world swayed and he fainted.

"Holly!" Atem cried, as he caught her. "Call an ambulance." He pleaded to Yugi.

Yugi called an ambulance and the paramedics took her away.

Holly woke up in the emergency room in a curtained area. Atem was beside her, looking worried. "You're awake." He murmured, touching her hair.

"What happened?" Holly asked, sitting up.

"You fainted after a _fender bender._ " Atem explained, frowning. The emphasis he gave to those words made it clear he did not believe the story.

Holly winced as a sharp pain clenched her stomach. "Ow."

"What's wrong?" Atem asked, instantly alert.

"My stomach, it hurt all of a sudden." Holly explained, touching it.

Atem strode to the curtain and poked his head out. "Nurse?"

A nurse passing by stopped to look at him. "What is it?" she asked.

"My girlfriend was in an accident and now she's complaining of stomach pain. Can you get a doctor?" Atem asked.

"Of course." The nurse left and returned with a doctor, who brought an ultrasound machine.

"I'm going to check for internal bleeding that would explain your pain." The doctor explained. He performed the ultrasound and stopped after a moment, frowning. "When was your last period?" he asked, putting away the machine.

"I don't know. I haven't been paying attention." Holly shrugged. "Why?"

"I'd say it's been about nine months." The doctor answered, wryly.

"Wait, you think I'm pregnant?" Holly gasped.


	4. New Parents

Chapter 4: New Parents

"But that's impossible! I haven't had any symptoms. I mean, look at my stomach. Does that say pregnancy to you?"

"Pregnancy doesn't always show in obvious ways." The doctor replied calmly.

"So how far along do you think I am?" Holly asked, noticing Atem was white as a sheet. She winced, letting out a moan.

"Based on the two babies' size and your stomach pain, I'd say full term and it's possible you're having Braxton Hicks contractions or are in true labor. We'lll monitor you overnight to make sure that there was no damage done by the car accident. If it is Braxton Hicks, they won't amount to anything." The doctor explained.

"Wait, two?" Holly gasped, Atem went whiter, if that was possible.

"I saw two babies." The doctor replied. "I will check on you later." He left.

"Atem, say something." Holly begged, taking his hand.

He squeezed it, unfreezing. "We're really having a baby?" he asked softly.

"Are you okay with that?" Holly worried that he would abandon her.

Atem gave her a small smile. "I've always wanted kids. It's just a little sooner than I expected." He admitted. "I wonder how it you got pregnant."

"The usual way." Holly joked.

Atem rolled his eyes. "I mean, weren't you on birth control?"

Holly turned red. "I may have missed a couple days because I was late for school." She admitted sheepishly.

Atem was angry or a moment, but then shrugged. "Nothing we can do about it now, I guess."

Holly smiled. "That's true."

"I better go update the guys." Atem exited the curtained room and took a deep breath. He headed to the waiting room where Joey, Tristan, Tea, Linda, and Yugi were waiting.

"How is she?" Tea asked, noticing his pale face.

"She's…" Atem hesitated, swallowing hard. "She's pregnant." He admitted, his emotions overwhelming him. He sank into a chair.

"Congratulations." Joey grinned. "When's the baby due?"

"Possibly right now." Atem looked up at them.

There was a moment's silence, then Tristan said, "What?"

"She can't be. She doesn't look _that_ pregnant." Tea insisted.

"Well, somehow she missed it. I'm going to be a father." Atem looked shocked.

"Can we do anything?" Tea asked, sitting beside him.

"I need to call Grandpa." Atem immediately reached for his phone.

"Relax, I'll call him." Joey assured him. "Do you want him to know anything?"

"Have him bring the family rings he told Yugi about once we were still linked." Atem looked very serious as he instructed Joey.

Joey grinned widely. "You're going to ask her to marry you?"

"It's the only thing to do. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"That is awesome. Good luck with that. Anything I can do?" Joey asked.

"Find someone to marry us." Atem instructed.

"Sorry, can't do that." Joey shook his head.

"Why not?" Atem was confused.

"You have to have a bachelor party. It's tradition in this time period." Joey insisted. "The best man hosts it."

Atem turns faintly pink. "I don't know who to pick as my best man, you or Yugi." Atem looked indecisive.

Joey shrugged. "You're closer to Yugi. It's fine I you choose him."

An idea occurred to Atem and he grinned. "I won't choose." He decided.

Joey gave him a blank look. "But you have to. Every groom has to have a best man. Who'll provide the strippers for the bachelor party?" he gave him a wickedly devious grin.

Atem laughed, shaking his head. "Holly would kill me if I saw even a half-naked woman that wasn't her. Besides, there's no time or a party." He pointed out. "I'm marrying her today."

"I'll go look for a priest or someone. You be there for her." Joey urged.

"Thanks." Atem smiled, and they parted ways. Holly was sitting up in bed, hunched over, in obvious pain. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly, rushing to her side.

Holly held up a hand and seconds passed. She lifted her head, relaxing. "I'm still having cramps."

"I'll get a nurse. She should check you out." Atem left and returned with a nurse. "She's still having cramps." He informed her.

"May I do an exam?" the nurse asked Holly, indicating the area with her hand on her own body.

"Yes, just get these cramps to stop." Holly sighed, as the nurse instructed her into position.

The nurse checked her and smiled. "Looks like you're staying put. You're having the baby now."

"What?" Holly and Atem gasped at the same time.

"You're already five centimeters dilated. Have you been having cramps before arriving?" the nurse asked, removing her gloves.

"I thought they were my period starting." Holly responded, with a shrug.

"How long have they been going on" the nurse asked, knowingly.

"Since about three this morning. I was actually in labor?" Holly's eyes widened.

"Apparently. Contractions at the beginning feel like cramps."

"I'll have the doctor admit you and we'll keep an eye on your progress."

"Guess our lie is about to change." Holly sighed.

"Are you kidding? I said I want kids, just this is a little sooner than planned. I wanted to be out of college, on our own, have a job, and be financially stable before trying for a family." Atem pointed out.

"Well, you know what they say about making plans." Holly shrugged. "We make plans and God laughs."

Atem laughed. "He's definitely having a chuckle now." He sighed, shaking his head.

Holly hunched through a contraction. When it was over, she groaned. "They're getting worse."

"It's not called labor for nothing." Atem joked. Holly glared at him. "Sorry."

Hours later, a nurse checked Holly and smiled broadly. "You ready to have a baby?"

"Finally." Holly sighed.

A doctor entered and took his place at the foot of the bed. "What are we having?" he asked, smiling pleasantly at Atem.

"We don't know. We literally found out today about the baby." Atem replied, wryly.

The doctor chuckled. "A surprise, then. Well, it won't be long Now." He took the chart the nurse handed him. "According to your chart, you're having twins?"

"Yes, that was a surprise, too." Holly sighed.

The doctor guided her in pushing and Atem took her hand and winced as she pushed. After a couple of hours of pushing, a cry pierced the air. "It's a girl." The doctor announced.

Atem scowled at the disgusting goo covered baby that the nurse placed on Holly's stomach. "Do you want to cut the cord?" she asked, holding a pair of surgical scissors to him.

"Yes." Atem nodded. She indicated where to cut, and Atem snipped the cord. The baby was whisked away to an exam table.

"Here comes the other baby." The doctor announced and the grip on Atem's hand became vicelike again.

A few minutes later, another cry pierced the air. "It's a girl." The doctor announced.

Atem cut the cord of the second baby. "Do you mind if I look at the babies?" he asked Holly.

"Go ahead." Holly nodded tiredly.

Atem wandered over to the exam tables where nurses were examining the babies. One of the babies was still screaming and had a pink hat and a diaper already. "How is she doing?" he asked quietly.

"Both are very healthy." One of the nurses told him. "Congratulations, Daddy."

Atem smiled down at his daughter. "Are they identical?" he asked, unable to take his eyes off his newborn daughter.

"We'll have to do a blood test to determine that. It won't hurt much. They'll be fine." The nurse assured him.

"Go ahead then." Atem nodded. He returned to Holly who the nurses were preparing to be moved.

Twenty minutes later, the twins were brought for them to see them. "They're beautiful, Holly." Atem smiled. He lifted one baby and carried her over to Holly. "They need names."

"I've been thinking of a name since we found out about them…" Holly sighed, staring down at the baby. "Abigail Elizabeth."

"Abigail? Any particular reason or that name?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"My great-great grandmother's name. What do you think?" Holly raised an eyebrow back at him.

"I like it." Atem went over to the other baby and picked her up. "What about this little one?" He asked, showing her the baby.

"Sadie Anne." Holly decided, smiling. "They are adorable, aren't they?"

"Absolutely gorgeous. With how cute we are, how could they not be?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A little full of yourself?" Holly teased.

"I included you." Atem pretended to be offended. He set the baby back in the crib and kissed her as their friends and Grandpa came in.

"Where's the baby?" Joey demanded, looking around. He spotted the nearest crib. "Aw, let me see."

"There's something you should know." Atem started to say, remembering in his shock that he hadn't mentioned that there were twins.

Joey spotted the other crib. "Why did they bring in a second baby?" he asked confused.

"And three…two…one…" Tea replied dryly.

"You had twins!" Joey shouted, waking the babies, who began crying.

"Good job, idiot. You woke up the two people easier to get to sleep than you." Tristan smirked.

"You woke them up, you get them to sleep." Holly scowled at Joey.

"Fine, it can't be that hard." Joey went over to one of the cribs and picked the baby up. He rocked the baby carefully and the baby quieted, going to sleep. "See I'm the baby whisperer."

"You might want to quiet the other one before she wakes her sister up." Atem pointed out.

"I'll take care of the little one." Grandpa picked up the other baby and soothed her like a pro. "I'm a great-grandpa now." He smiled.

"What are their names?" Tea asked, smiling at the baby Joey was holding.

"Abigail Elizabeth and Sadie Anne." Holly smiled.

"Beautiful names for beautiful girls." Grandpa smiled.

A nurse entered the room. "We did a blood test and they are identical." She informed them.

"Thank you." Holly nodded.

Holly and the babies were released the next day and they headed for Grandpa's car he loaned Atem. Atem loaded the babies into the car the wrong way until Grandpa kindly pointed it out and helped him. "Thanks, Grandpa. This is all new to us."

"Understandable. Some of this parenting thing is a learn as you go basis." Grandpa grinned. "Especially when Yugi's mother was born. There were so few books on raising kids. It was better when Yugi came along though."

Atem chuckled. "And he turned out all right…I guess." He teased Yugi.

"Hey!" Yugi complained.

"Just kidding, Uncle Yugi." Atem grinned.

Yugi grinned back. "I like that title."

That night, the house was asleep when the silence was broken by twin cries. Holly and Atem groaned. "You go take care of them." Holly moaned, rolling over to face Atem.

"They're probably hungry and you have the equipment that is needed." Atem pointed out.

"I'm going to ignore that comment. I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to take care of _two_ babies." Holly pointed out.

"I take care of them too." Atem pointed out.

"Do you know how to change a diaper? Or rock an infant?" Holly pointed out icily.

Atem paused and the silence made Holly pause too. "The babies aren't crying." Holly immediately sat up, going into panic mode.

Atem jumped out of bed, throwing on a robe and slipping his feet into slippers. He followed Holly down the hall to the babies room. They found Yugi standing in the middle of the room, a baby in each arm. Both babies were sleeping. "Oh, hey. I heard them crying and since no one was taking care of them I thought I would." Yugi said through a yawn.

"Atem, take the babies." Holly ordered, glaring at Yugi.

Yugi handed the babies over and Holly smacked his chest a little harder than she intended. He winced. "What was that for? I calmed the babies down." He pointed out.

"What do you think would happen when we didn't hear them crying?" Holly demanded. She didn't wait for an answer. "We thought they were dead or kidnapped or something."

"They were fine. There are two other people in this house that are perfectly capable of taking care of infants." Yugi pointed out, rubbing his chest.

"Sorry, it's just stressful being a new mom. Especially since we did _not_ have the normal nine months to prepare." Holly apologized, looking sheepish.

"You're forgiven. Now let's put these babies to bed and get some sleep before they wake up." Yugi suggested, yawning again.

Atem put the babies to bed and they went to sleep.


	5. Proposals and Bachelor Parties

Chapter 5: Proposals and Bachelor Parties

A week passed after the babies were born and Atem was decided to propose to Holly. He approached Grandpa. "I need a ring. I'm going to propose to Holly. She had my babies and it's time to make it official."

Grandpa nodded. "You guys kinda did this backward." He chuckled. He went to a drawer in the living room and took out a ring box. "I've been saving this for when one of you boys got married. I gave Yugi's grandmother two engagement rings. A tiny diamond and the biggest I could afford later. I had the tiny one replaced later. His grandmother wore this until her finger was too thin to fit it. Then she wore both of them around her neck on a chain. I want you to have the later one. It meant more to her that I got the one I could afford at the time than the one I got later on. It's a real diamond."

Atem took the ring box and opened it. Inside was an old-fashioned ring with a large diamond. "I think she would be proud to wear it."

"Proud to wear what?" Holly asked, appearing in the door to the living room. Atem quickly hid the box behind his back.

"I'll leave you two alone." Grandpa gave a meaningful look at Atem and left.

"How are the girls?" Atem asked casually, as she went over and kissed him.

"Fine. They're sleeping like angels." Holly grew suspicious of the way he was acting. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing." Atem looked a little to innocent and they tussled for the ring box. She grabbed it and danced out of his reach. "What is this?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

Atem turned faintly pink. "I was talking about the future with Grandpa and well, he offered that to me." He explained.

Holly grinned. "Well, congratulations. I hope you two will be very happy together." She teased.

Atem rolled his eyes. "It's not for him, it's for you."

Holly went over, scrutinizing his face. "Say it." She whispered, tilting her head to one side.

"Say what?" Atem asked, his mouth suddenly going dry.

"Ask me the question. If you want an answer you have to give me the whole shebang. One knee and everything." Holly smiled. "I want to be wooed. Just like in the movies."

Atem grinned. "The mother of my children is a romantic at heart."

"That's me. Now I'm waiting. I've been cleaning up various unmentionable bodily fluids and I'm not patient right now. So please get on with your question." Holly crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot.

Atem chuckled. "I will need the ring first."

"Okay, but I'll need the ring back."

"On one condition." Atem smiled. "If you answer correctly." Holly handed him the ring and waited. Atem knelt down on one knee and opened the ring box. "Holly, will you marry me?" he asked.

Holly smiled broadly, blushing faintly. She held out her hand. "Yes, I will marry you." She whispered, practically bouncing with excitement.

Atem slipped the ring on her finger and stood, kissing her.

Atem He was pacing his room, worried about the wedding, when something was pulled over his head, making everything go dark. "Hey, what's going on? Bakura! Show yourself?"

"Relax, Atem. It's us." A Brooklyn accented voice came from his right. Atem turned his head in the direction despite it being a useless attempt to see the owner. "We're kidnapping your for your bachelor party."

"My what?" Atem scowled into the blackness.

Someone grabbed his arm and guided him forward. "Watch the stairs." Another voice told Atem, which he recognized as Tristan.

Atem made it downstairs without tripping and whatever was covering his face was whipped off and he blinked against the sudden brightness of the lights. A round table had been set up and a deck of cards was on the table. Tristan, Seto, Joey, Yugi, and Duke were taking their places at the table. "What's this?"

"The classic bachelor party activity. Poker."

"What, no strippers?"

"I wanted to, but your grandpa said no. He said we were too young to, and I quote, 'See a whore undress to music.'"

"Did he actually use that word?" Atem asked, amused.

"No, but I prefer to use whore than the word he used. Especially with the virgin ears present." Joey nodded his head in Yugi's direction.

"Where are the babies?" Atem asked, sitting at the table.

"No talk of your brats." Seto snapped, grabbing the deck of cards and expertly shuffling the deck.

"What would Linda think of you calling perfectly innocent babies brats?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"What is said in the Game Shop stays in the Game Shop." Seto replied coolly, leveling a look around the room. "Besides, any kid I have I would _not_ call a brat."

"I would use a different word." Joey muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What was that, mutt?" Seto asked, dealing out five cards to each of the six teens.

"Nothing." Joey gave Seto a mocking smile.

"Oh, we almost forgot something." Tristan got up and left the room. He returned a minute later with a plastic ball and chain that clamped around the ankle. He clamped it around Atem's left ankle. "Ah, you're shackled already." He grinned.

Atem rolled his eyes as the other teens roared with laughter. "Nice one, Tristan."

"Shall we say $1.00 minimum bid?" Seto asked, setting the remainder of the deck in the middle of the table.

Joey muttered something that sounded like, "Coming from someone who can afford that."

Seto grinned. "Go ahead, mutt. Make my day."

"We'll see who's going to leave with money tonight." Joey shot back, grinning.

"Even if I do lose, I will still have more money than you." Seto taunted.

"Let's have the bachelor start." Tristan suggested to break the tension.

The hands began and Joey had a streak of luck. He had some winning hands and some where he bluffed his way through winning the hand. He managed to leave nothing but figurative moths in Seto's wallet. "Rich boy a little broke?" Joey grinned, counting his cash winnings.

Seto scowled. "Must've been dumb luck, emphasis on dumb."

"Why you little-" Joey growled, jumping to his feet.

"I'm surprised you were able to keep such a good poker face with your temper." Seto said calmly folding his arms across his chest. "You didn't even give a smile when you were holding a winning hand. You looked like you were reading a coroner's report. Except reading would put you to sleep." Seto sneered.

"You just can't stand that I'm friends with your girlfriend."

"So? She takes charity cases." Seto shrugged.

"In your case, she sees damaged goods and tries fixing them." Joey taunted.

A shadow of pain crossed Seto's features too quickly for the others to be sure before his eyes hardened and his mouth was set in a hard line. The comment was _way_ below the belt. It was something his stepfather had said all the time. "And you aren't damaged, son of an abusive drunk?" he shot back, finally rising to the bait.

"H-how do you know that?" Joey demanded angrily, reaching for Seto, but Tristan and Duke grabbed him and held him back.

"It's called a background check. It seems you are very familiar with the police and hospitals. It's public record, your humiliation." Seto replied calmly. He glanced at Tristan and Duke. "Now put a leash on him before I get a restraining order."

"Guys, you're ruining the spirit of the bachelor party. This is about having fun." Atem pointed out. "Don't let the jerk ruin it. Joey sit down."

Joey sat down with poor grace, scowling at the table.

"I'm only here because Linda insisted that I come." Seto scowled, folding his arms across his chest.

"How about we go on to the next item on our party list?" Tristan suggested, sounding overly cheerful.

Seto cut him a look. "What did you look up how to throw a bachelor party? We're missing one thing: Scotch."

"Unless you mean Scotch tape to put over your mouth, we are underage." Joey reminded him, shooting him a look.

"Only if we can put a muzzle over yours." Seto replied in a deceptively pleasant voice.

"That's it!" Joey roared, standing up so quickly that he knocked his chair over. "Atem, kick him out of the party."

Atem studied the group around him carefully as if he were studying a duel and was deciding on the best strategy to use to win. Finally, he spoke. "The girls would be unhappy if they knew the…atmosphere, was less than comradery. We can fight all we want here, but the story that leaves is that we had a great time. No one will know you two were at each other's throats."

"Did you hit your head? Anyone who has met us would never believe that." Seto pointed out.

"Let's go to the next part of the party activities!" Tristan said loudly before Joey could open his mouth to defend Atem. "Paintball's next."

Seto raised his eyebrow. "I get a gun and get to aim it at Wheeler without going to prison? Now the party's getting interesting."

"Har har, Kaiba." Joey rolled his eyes. "I demand that I be on the other team from Kaiba."

"We'll divide into two teams. Jerkface, Duke and Atem on one, Yugi, Joey and me on the other. Sound good?"

"Well, if I have to be stuck with one of you, I guess another entrepreneur wouldn't be _so_ bad. And my rival. At least he uses his brains more than filler." Seto grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Better than the mutt."

"Hey!" Joey snapped, pounding the table with his fist.

"You are so easily riled." Seto smirked.

"Chill, you two. Save it for the paintball fight." Tristan ordered. "'Seto' so graciously offered his limo for the evening." He made it clear that the CEO had been strong-armed into the act of good will.

"Yeah, if I had long blond hair." Seto muttered. Joey and Tristan snorted at the mental image. "What do you think is so funny?" he demanded.

"Nothing." Tristan and Joey said together, looking too innocent.

"Let's get this over with." Seto grumbled, getting up from the table. He led them to the limo that pulled up in front of the game shop. They slid into the warm interior. Atem removed the ball and chain so he could play better.

Tristan gave the address to Rolland and the limo took off. The ride to the paintball arena was quiet, the five friends afraid to speak against Seto in case they were kicked out of the limo over a bridge.

The limo stopped and the door opened. The six guys piled out and headed inside.

As the six dressed in the gear, Seto held up his gun, examining it. "Get ready for some pain and humiliation, Wheeler."

"Unlikely," Joey scoffed. "Have you ever shot one of these?"

Seto smirked at him. "You'd be surprised at what I know how to do."

"We're playing Capture the Flag. We'll have a red flag, you'll have a blue one. Whoever captures the other team's flag first wins. If you get shot, you're out of the game. Keep to your watch. And no over shooting." Tristan shot both Seto and Joey a glare.

Atem's team took their flag and ran out into the arena, then Tristan's team headed out.

"One of us should scout the other team's location while the other two stay put." Seto said, holding his gun at the ready.

"Who died and made you boss?" Duke grumbled.

"Have you ever studied the art of war? I have. First rule of war, know where your enemy is and what they have in store for you." Seto scowled at him.

"Fine. Who'll go?" Duke asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"They'd shoot the jerkface as you so kindly put it, so it should be me. They may hesitate if I do it. They like me." Atem replied coolly to Seto's annoyed glare in his direction. "Besides, jerkface _claims_ he's a good shot."

Seto scowled and held his gun away from his body and fired at a tree a good distance away, a hard shot. It hit the knot on the trunk, splattering it with blue paint. "Does that tell you how good I am?" he asked, smirking.

Atem gave a low whistle. "That's a difficult shot form this distance."

"We'll stay here and try not to kill each other. Go get the win for us." Duke nodded to Atem.

Atem headed off in the direction of the opposite side of the field.

Holly watched as the girls around her joked and laughed. She smiled, enjoying her bachelorette party. "Hey, Mrs. Mutou!" Linda called, smiling. "You ready for marriage?"

"As ever. As long as Atem has a boring life like the rest of the married couples." Holly laughed. "From what I've heard, he's led a very _interesting_ life."

"No kidding. If you knew half the psychos he's dealt with, you'd run screaming." Tea laughed, taking a sip of sparkling grape juice.

"I wonder what the boys are doing?" Holly wondered with a sigh.

"Probably Joey and Seto are at each other's throats. I heard Joey mention that they were doing a paintball fight. If there is one inch of skin or fabric not covered in paint when Seto returns, it'll be a miracle." Linda giggled.

The girls shared a laugh. Then they heard a chorus of cries coming from upstairs. "I better go upstairs and check on the girls." Holly said, getting up from the couch.

"I'll help you. I haven't seen my nieces in at least an hour." Linda giggled.

"Come on up, you can take care of one while I take care of the other."

"I'll take Sadie. So far she's my favorite." Linda grinned as she followed Holly upstairs.

Holly arrived at the babies' bedroom and went to the nearest crib. She picked up the baby and soothed her while Linda took care of the other baby. "It's okay, Daddy is out having a little fun. He will be home later." She promised the baby.

The baby calmed down and she set her back in the crib.

Linda returned the baby to the crib and they headed downstairs.

Atem snuck through the obstacles and found his three opponents standing by their flag, discussing their plan. With quick, accurate precision, he fired three quick shots at them hitting them each in the chest. "Hand over the flag now that you're dead." He ordered.

Tristan sighed and handed over the flag he held. "Nice shot, bro. Good game. No wonder you're called the King of Games."

Atem grinned. "Still the king."

"Now, the last event. Dinner at a steak house." Tristan grinned. "I'm guessing Joey's picking up the tab for the first time in his life."

Atem chuckled. "Probably."

Seto was heading with the group back to the entrance where they could drop off their equipment. He slowed, letting the others pass him and aimed his paintball gun at Joey's back, Joey being only a few feet away. He fired, hitting Joey in the middle of his back, splattering him with blue paint.

"Ow!" Joey cried, reaching for his back. He spun to face Seto, glaring at him. "Did you shoot at me?"

Seto gave a wide grin in favor of trying to look innocent. "Would I really do that?"

"Yes. That hurt." Joey grumbled and waited until Seto passed him.

"Don't you dare or you'll be walking home." Seto replied coolly, as if to read Joey's mind as Joey took aim at his back. "Remember I'm your ride."

Joey lowered his gun. "And I have enough money to get me my own limo." He reminded him.

"Fair point." Seto shrugged. "Try it and see if you make it out of here with all your bones intact."

Joey made a face. "Linda would kill you."

Seto turned to him with a small smile on his face. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas right?"

Joey growled, trying to ignore him.

Seto had the limo drive to a steakhouse and got them the best table in the restaurant. "Buy whatever you want, I'm paying. With rich boy's money." Joey grinned.

Seto scowled. "You're really going to pour salt into the wounds after slashing me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know me well enough to know the answer to that question." Joey grinned.

When the waitress arrived to take the order, Joey ordered the most expensive steak dinner on the menu. Seto scowled but held his tongue. He didn't want to start a fight in the middle of a restaurant and be front page news on every gossip rag in the city. "Fine, have what you want." Seto answered coolly, keeping his emotions in check.

They ate, the five friends chatting and making commitment jokes at Atem's expense. Seto just ate his steak, ignoring them.

The limo returned to the Game Shop and Atem got out, heading for the door. Holly opened it, pulling him into a hug in greeting. "I missed you." She murmured, kissing him.

"I missed you, too." Atem murmured.

"How was the bachelor party?" Holly asked, leading him inside the house. "Is everyone alive still?"

"Of course, we just played poker, some paintball, and had steak. Made some commitment jokes, see?" He showed her the ball and chain he brought home with him.

Holly laughed. "The old ball and chain joke. Do you think of me as that?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"If you are, I'll be happy to be chained to you." Atem murmured, kissing her again.

"Slick and handsome." Holly grinned. "Good answer. Now I have to leave for the night." She went over to the couch where an overnight bag was sitting.

Atem was confused. "Why?"

"It's tradition for the couple to sleep apart on the night before the wedding. We don't want any bad luck, do we?"

"I've had enough bad luck, thank you." Atem gave a wry smile.

"I will see you at the altar." Holly winked and grabbed the bag. She headed for the door.

"Where are you going to stay?" Atem asked, reaching out to take her hand.

Holly took his hand, squeezing it. "Joey's." she said, her expression deadpan.

Atem rolled his eyes. "No, really. Where are you going?"

"Grandpa got me a hotel. You're in charge of the princesses while I'm gone."

"You get a spa vacation while I get diaper duty. Great." Atem rolled his eyes.

"Well, you could join me after the wedding. We never discussed the honeymoon because of the girls."

"I'll see you at the wedding, then." Atem smiled, letting go of her hand. "One more thing." He murmured. He took the remaining step to reach her and pulled her face to his in a kiss. "That's to remember me by."

"Don't worry, I won't forget you in twenty-four hours." Holly grinned and left the house.

Holly paced the bridal room in her wedding dress, anxious. "Atem hasn't shown up yet?" she asked for the Linda for the tenth time.

Linda shook her head. "Yugi said he wasn't in bed and he had to leave for the church without him." She was just as stressed as Holly was.

"Do you think he changed his mind about the wedding?" Holly fretted, resisting the urge to bite a nail.

"Relax, Hol. He wouldn't miss this for the world. He loves you." Joey appeared at the door and gave a low whistle. "Wow, aren't you beautiful."

Holly blushed. "Thanks." But Joey's compliment didn't lower her stress levels. "Could you go find him? Something must have happened to him."

"Of course. I'll bring him back if I have to drag him." Joey nodded.

Joey headed to the Game Shop and found the shop empty. The day had already heated up as he headed out into the back yard. A figure he recognized was sprawled on the patio, a blood red stain on his white dress shirt. "Atem!" he cried, dropping next to him. He touched the teen's cheek, which flamed under his hand. "Hang in there, I'll get help." Joey reached for his phone, putting pressure to the wound. Then he called Holly.


	6. Rush to Wed

Chapter 6: Rush to Wed

Holly rushed into the hospital emergency room and found Joey waiting for her. She had changed out of her wedding dress but still had her makeup and hair done. "How is he?" she demanded frantically.

Joey looked up and the look on his face said it all. "He ain't doin' too good. Apparently he had been lying there for a while. If only I had gone to check on him sooner." He groaned, beating himself up internally.

Holly sat down beside him. "He can't die. He has two little girls to raise with me and I can't do it without him." She sniffled.

Yugi, Linda, Seto, and Grandpa arrived. "How is he?" Yugi asked frantically.

"He's not doing good." Holly replied glumly.

A doctor entered the waiting room and approached them. "Are you here for Atem Mutou?"

"Yes, I'm his fiancée." Holly replied.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't family. I have to talk to family." The doctor apologized.

"I'm his brother and he's his grandfather." Yugi stood up. "How is he?"

"Come with me." The doctor led them away.

Holly was furious. "How could they not tell me just because he was hurt before he could marry me?" she demanded.

"I'm sure Yugi and Grandpa will tell you his condition." Joey assured her.

Holly paced the room until Yugi and Grandpa returned, both looking pale. "How is he?" she demanded frantically.

"He had surgery to remove the bullet and they're cooling him off. He was left for dead in the heat so he has hyperthermia. They're only allowing family in to see him until he's stable." Grandpa explained.

Holly sighed, sinking into a chair. "I can't lose him, I just can't."

"If only you could marry him," Joey said thoughtfully. "Then you could see him sooner. You would be family."

"He does have a point. If only someone could bribe a nurse into letting her and a chaplain in to see him." Linda gave a meaningful look to Seto. The others gave him a look.

Seto sighed. "I'll talk to a nurse. But one of you is going to have to find a chaplain otherwise it's not going to work for me to bribe one."

"I'll find a chaplain." Joey said confidently. "There's got to be a chapel somewhere."

Seto and Linda headed upstairs with Holly, Yugi, and Grandpa. Seto went ahead and found a nurse at a desk near Atem's room. "Mr. Kaiba, I'd recognize you anywhere." The nurse grinned as she looked up.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Seto gave his warmest smile, turning on the charm he uses to get his way during business dealings. "My friend needs to see her fiancé, who is a patient on this floor. But she isn't actually family. He was shot before they could marry and she wants to marry him in case he dies. You wouldn't want to leave the father of her twin girls without the one thing he tried to do in life, right?" He asked, slipping her a couple of bills.

The nurse was torn. "What's his name?"

"Atem Mutou." Seto could tell it was working.

The nurse typed into the computer on the desk. "I really shouldn't. But I guess if a professional was in the room to monitor his vitals while the ceremony was going on, it wouldn't hurt. But just a little kiss, nothing that will raise his heart rate. Make sure she understands that."

"Yes, ma'am. You're a sweetheart." Seto smiled and walked back to where Holly and the others were. "We have a cooperative nurse. Let's hope Wheeler can get us a chaplain. And you can't do a really major kiss. She doesn't want to raise his heart rate. And she insists on being there."

"I'll be careful." Holly nodded. "I want to be his wife so badly I'll follow any rules she imposes."

Joey arrived finally with an older gentleman in a priest's cassock. "Found a chaplain." He panted. "Got a way to marry them?"

"Yes, let's do it." Holly nodded.

They went back to the desk and the nurse led Holly, Joey, and the chaplain into Atem's room. Atem was awake and sitting up. He smiled when he saw Holly. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked, looking from Holly to the chaplain.

"Joey pointed out that we could marry here in the hospital if we could find someone who was willing to sneak me in and someone to marry us." Holly nodded to the nurse and the chaplain. "We found both."

Atem looked confused. "We didn't get married?"

"That's for another time. You ready to marry me, honey?" Holly took the hand that didn't have an IV in it and kissed it.

"I've been ready for a long time." Atem smiled.

"What's your names?" the chaplain asked.

"Atem Mutou and Holly Michaels." Holly explained.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Atem Mutou and Holly Michaels. Because of the special circumstances, I'm going to keep this short. Atem, do you promise to love and cherish this woman?" the chaplain asked Atem.

Atem smiled up at Holly. "I do."

"And do you promise to love and cherish this man, Holly?" the chaplain asked Holly.

"I do." Holly smiled down at Atem.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss him." The chaplain smiled.

Holly leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Atem's lips. The nurse cleared her throat and Holly pulled away with a little giggle. "That's all I get?" Atem complained, looking at the nurse.

"You are recovering. That's all you get for now." The nurse frowned. "I'm breaking the rules for letting her in here."

"Not now. Thank you." Holly smiled at her.

"Don't upset or excite him." The nurse warned and left the room.

"I guess a honeymoon is out of the question." Atem sighed, wincing a little.

"I'll make it up to you." Holly promised, as she sat in a chair beside his bed.

"I better go. I'm not a relative." Joey sighed. "Get better, bro."

"Thanks, Joey." Atem smiled.

"Thank Kaiba. He bribed the nurse into letting the ceremony happen." Joey rolled his eyes.

"Linda convinced him?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"You know it. Why would he do something nice for us?" Joey sighed.

"I still appreciate it." Atem yawned.

"We should let him get some rest. He has to recover." Holly kissed him softly again and headed for the door.

"Night, my beautiful wife." Atem called after her.

"Night, my handsome husband." Holly replied and left.


	7. Things Are Going to Get Murky

Chapter 7: Things Are Going to Get Murky

"Who's my big girl, huh?" Holly cooed to Abigail, playing with her feet. The infant squealed in delight, sucking on her fingers. She picked the baby up, settling her on the hip. She turned to Atem, who was changing Sadie's diaper. "How are you doing over there?"

"Ugh, I'm still not used to the smell that babies give off when they poop."

"I hate to break this to you, hubby, but yours don't smell like a bouquet of roses." Holly smirked, dodging as he threw a fresh diaper at her. "And don't waste diapers. We need all we can get."

Atem looked up from the babbling baby on the coffee table in front of him and saw Linda was staring off into space, lost in thought. "Linda? You there?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Linda blinked and looked over at him. "Did you say something?" she asked, confused.

Atem chuckled. "A certain CEO on the mind?" he asked, knowingly.

"How did you know?" Linda blushed.

"It's a look I've seen a lot. Holly gets that look whenever she thinks of me. And every fan girl gets that look too." Atem rolled his eyes.

"Not to mention he's a little conceited." Holly added in helpfully.

"Make another comment like that and the next diaper will be loaded." Atem threatened playfully.

"You wouldn't dare." Holly challenged.

"Did you just challenge the King of Games?" Atem arched an eyebrow.

Linda grabbed her purse and headed for the front door without a word. They glanced at her. "Where are you going?" Holly asked, concerned.

"You're boring me, I'm going to go for a walk." Linda replied vaguely as she opened the door.

"Say hi to Kaiba for me." Holly called as Linda left the house.

Linda walked down the street, no particular destination in mind. She thought back to a proposition that Seto offered a few days ago that she couldn't stop thinking about.

* * *

Their most recent date had ended at Linda's front door and Seto had gone in for the usual brief kiss. As he pulled away, he said quickly, "You don't have to give me an answer right away. You can take your time to think about it. I was wondering if, should anyone asks, whether I could call you my girlfriend?" Seto shifted his weight to one foot.

Linda was stunned. "I will have to think about it. It's a big decision. I'll let you know." She promised.

"I will wait for your answer. Good night." Seto stepped away from the porch and headed for the limo waiting on the curb.

"Seto?" Linda asked.

Seto turned and looked expectantly at her. "Yes?"

"No matter what my answer is, it's not because I don't care about you. It's just that I might not be ready to have a boyfriend. You get it, right?" Linda asked, hoping to convey that it wasn't him.

"Yes, of course." Seto nodded. "Good night, then." He headed to the limo and Linda went inside.

* * *

Linda shook her head to clear it from the memory and picked up the sound of soft footsteps behind her. She spun around to look behind her, but no one suspicious was behind her. Nervous, she continued on, walking more quickly. The footsteps continued behind her, jangling her nerves. She turned at an intersection, heading for the mansion.

The footsteps continued to sound behind her and she broke into a run as the mansion came into view. She didn't hear when the footsteps died away, and didn't see the crooked section of sidewalk that jutted up. She tripped, sprawling onto the sidewalk. Her head struck the concrete, landing in a muddy puddle. She was knocked unconscious.

A limo pulled out of the driveway, but stopped as the passenger spotted Linda's unconscious form. Seto burst from the back door, hurrying to Linda's side. "Linda!" he exclaimed, kneeling beside her. He looked up as Rolland approached. "Get her inside immediately and call my doctor."

"But the upho-" Rolland protested.

"Screw the upholstery. I can get it redone. Get her inside now!" Seto ordered.

Seto picked Linda up gently and placed her in the back seat of the limo. He slid in beside her, cradling her head in his lap.

Rolland got in behind the wheel and turned around. He drove up to the mansion and helped Seto get her inside. "Your pants, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto glanced down at his pant leg and discovered a fresh bloodstain on the white fabric. "Get the doctor." He ordered.

Rolland hurried away and Seto sat with Linda while he waited. The doctor arrived. "What happened?" he asked Seto.

"I don't know, I just found her in a puddle unconscious. I don't know how long she was there. Is she going to be okay? Her head…"

The doctor examined her carefully. "She should have a CT scan to check for a concussion, but I don't think she's in serious danger. You should clean her up."

"But her head was bleeding." Seto looked concerned.

The doctor leveled him a gaze. "You and I both know that head wounds bleed a lot. I checked and it is just a scrape from when she fell. Wake her up every hour in the night to make sure she's okay. And call if you need me."

Once the doctor left, Seto changed into a pair of swim trunks, undressed Linda and carried her to the bathroom. He washed her carefully, doing her hair first.

Linda came to at the sound of the water running and realized she was naked. "Wha-? Where am I?" she gasped, opening her eyes. She realized she was in a shower and someone was washing her back. "Who's there? Show yourself!" she demanded hoarsely.

Seto stepped around, dressed in only a pair of swim trunks. "Relax, it's just me. You fell in a muddy puddle and hit your head. I'm just washing you up. How's your head?" he asked touching her cheek gently, his hands smelling like roses from the body wash.

Linda realized her head was throbbing. "Ow…" she groaned, touching her head tenderly.

"I had a doctor examine you and he said you should have a CT scan to check for a concussion, but he thought you would be fine. I didn't want you to be dirty when you went to the hospital." Seto explained.

"Do I really have to?" Linda complained.

"Just to make sure. Head wounds are not to be blown off." Seto replied.

"Fine." Linda sighed. "But I don't have anything to wear."

"The maids have spare changes of clothes, I'm sure I can find something you can wear. I need to finish washing you, do you mind?"

"You'll be a perfect gentleman?" Linda asked, looking as high as she could so she could avoid looking at his flawless abdomen.

"If I wasn't a perfect gentleman, why would I not have done something while you were unconscious?" Seto pointed out.

Linda shuddered. "Good point."

"I will be a perfect gentleman." Seto gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." Linda smiled as he stepped behind her to finish washing her. He grabbed a towel and dried her off and she wrapped herself in a towel. He helped her into the bedroom.

A maid entered the room with a pile of clothes. "I heard what happened and thought you would need these." She explained, setting it down.

"Thanks." Linda smiled. When the maid left, she groaned. "How many people know about my fall from grace?"

"They are known for being discreet. Rolland probably thought you would need the clothes and told her." Seto explained. "It's not going to be on national news."

"Good." Linda sighed.

Once Linda was dressed, Seto had a limo drive them to the hospital.

Linda was given a CT and they found she had just a minor concussion. Seto took her home and put her to bed. "You've taken really good care of me." She murmured, closing her eyes.

"That's my job, even if you decide not to be my girlfriend." Seto murmured, even though she had fallen asleep.

Seto called to tell Holly what happened and stayed awake all night, waking Linda up every hour to make sure she was all right.


	8. The Green-Eyed Monster

Chapter 8: The Green-Eyed Monster

"How is it going with you and Kaiba?" Holly asked Linda one afternoon a few days later as they led Atem, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Tea into Domino High School.

Linda played with the hem of her uniform skirt and didn't answer for a moment. "He asked if I would be his girlfriend and I didn't give him an answer yet."

"Why not?" Holly demanded. "You like each other, right?"

"Yeah, but you know what happened with my ex. I don't know if I'm ready to get into a relationship with another guy yet." Linda shrugged.

"I'll tell you why. Just see how he treats us." Joey pointed out, scowling.

"Maybe if we have someone on the inside, we will be treated better." Yugi pointed out.

"Doubt it. A leopard never changes his spots." Tristan snorted.

As they turned the corner to head to their first classes, they spotted Seto leaning by a row of lockers, talking to a beautiful girl. She stroked his arm in a flirtatious way.

Linda saw red as her hands balled into fists. She stormed over and grabbed the girl by the arm. "Get away from my boyfriend!" she demanded in a voice she didn't recognize.

The girl turned to stare wide-eyed at her. She yanked her arm out of Linda's grip and hurried off. Linda heard a chuckle and looked up at all six feet of the handsome Seto Kaiba. He looked more amused as she blushed. "Did you just call me your boyfriend?" he asked, quirking up his eyebrow.

"Did I? I don't seem to recall." Linda blushed harder, dropping her gaze.

Seto lifted his chin, looking into her eyes. "No girlfriend of mine should hide those beautiful eyes." He murmured, before lowering his lips to hers for a tender kiss.

"Aw, Kaiba finally found love." A taunting Brooklyn accent floated across to them, breaking the kiss. Linda gave him a warning look.

Seto lifted his head and gave Joey a cool look. "And this comes from someone without a girl."

"Good luck, Linda. You're going to need someone to tame that horse's behind. And I'm too much of a gent to say the word." Joey gave him a smirk.

The warning bell sounded and they groaned. "We better go. We don't want to be late for class."

"If you want to, I have an indoor pool. You could come over and swim." Seto offered.

"Could my friends come over too? Including Holly's babies?" Linda asked, raising an eyebrow.

Seto sighed. "Yes, if we're going to date, I don't want your friendship with them to be an issue with us. Just don't expect me to get along with Wheeler."

"Just don't get into a fist fight in front of the babies and I'll accept it." Linda kissed him and headed off to class.

Joey made a sound like a whip along with the motion and Seto glared at him before walking off.

The group returned to the game shop and gathered their swim clothes. Holly packed the babies swim things and loaded the babies into the limo Seto had sent over. "Thanks for getting Kaiba to invite us." She smiled at Linda.

"No problem. If he's going to be my boyfriend, he's got to accept the fact that I'm friends with you guys." Linda shrugged. "Do you need help with the girls?"

Holly shook her head. "Atem and I can handle them. Would you get their diaper bag?"

"Sure." Linda went back into the shop and returned with the diaper bag. They loaded into the car and Rolland drove them to the mansion.

A maid opened the door at Linda's knock, smiling warmly. "Ah, Master Kaiba said to expect you. Come in and I'll lead you to the pool. The young master is already in the pool and the master of the house is upstairs getting ready." She noted as she led them to the indoor pool. She glanced at their fall attire. "Do you need a place to change?"

"We have our swimsuits under our clothes." Holly explained. "Thanks."

Linda shifted Sadie in her arms nervously as they entered the chlorine-scented room. A raven-haired adolescent was swimming laps until he noticed them. He hefted his slim body out of the pool and approached Linda. "You must be Linda. I'm Mokuba, Seto's brother." He held out his hand, dripping with water.

Linda smiled, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Mokuba's eyes found the baby in Linda's arms. "Oh, you have a baby?" his eyes grew wide.

"No, this is my friend, Holly's." Linda explained, flushing. "This is Sadie, and the one she's holding is Abigail."

"They're pretty just like you." Mokuba smiled at Holly.

"Thank you." Holly smiled.

"Enough questions, Mokuba." A voice ordered from the door. The group turned to find Seto striding across the tile floor in just a pair of medium blue swim trunks, a towel slung across his neck.

"I've got a use for that towel." Joey muttered.

"Just one?" Tristan quipped, throwing a grin at Joey.

"I like the way your mind works, bro." Joey grinned back at him.

Seto ignored them and went over to Linda, kissing her. "Go ahead and enjoy the water. It's heated, so it should be nice and warm."

The group undressed, revealing their swimsuits. Holly was wearing a candy apple red bikini; Linda was wearing a lavender one piece; Tea's was a pink tankini; Atem's was black with white racing stripes; Joey's trunks were green with white racing stripes; Yugi's were black; and Tristan's was red with white racing stripes. Sadie and Abigail were weaing ruffled infant swimsuits, but Abigail's was red like Holly's and Sadie's was pink.

Holly handed Abigail to Atem and he watched as she strode over to the deep end and dove in surfacing a few feet away. "Come on in, it's perfect!" she called.

Atem got a wicked grin on his face. He handed Joey Abigail and followed her, diving into the deep in as well. Holly waited for him to surface. Suddenly she felt a tickling sensation around her bellybutton. "Atem!" she cried, giggling.

Atem surfaced, smirking. "You look hot in a bikini, by the way." He murmured, kissing her.

They heard Joey clear his throat and looked up at him. "You forgot someone." He pointed out, nodding down to Abigail.

"Oh right," Atem and Holly swam over to the edge of the pool. "Put their floaties on and hand them to us."

Linda and Joey put the swim floaties on the babies and carefully handed them to their parents before joining them in the pool.

After an hour, Holly glanced at the clock and sighed. "We better go, Atem. It's almost their nap time. Such is the trials of a parent."

As Atem and Holly got ready to leave, Sadie began to wail, triggering groans from Yugi. "Brings up nightmares from the first week of their lives." He complained.

The group tried their best to get Sadie to stop crying but nothing worked. Suddenly, they heard Seto sigh. "Hand her over."

Holly glanced over at Seto in disbelief. "What?"

"Hand her over. I bet I can get her to calm down." Seto offered, insistent. The cries were echoing off the walls of the pool room.

Holly silently handed Sadie over to Seto. The second he had her cradled expertly in his arms, she quieted down and her eyes closed. The silence that ensued was more profound than the noise was. "How did you do that?" Holly asked, amazed.

Seto gave a little shrug, trying to keep from waking Sadie. "When Mokuba was born, my parents had a hard time trying to get him to sleep and I was the only one that could. When we went to the orphanage after our parents died, I had the same effect on the little ones there. The employees relied on me to get the babies and toddlers to sleep when nothing else worked."

"Wow, you're a baby whisper." Joey exclaimed, more surprised than amazed.

"You thought I'd be a baby hater that would be repulsed by children?" Seto asked coldly. "Well, let me tell you, you're the only one with a child-like mind that I don't like."

"Seto…" Linda warned, at the same time Holly grabbed Joey's arm to keep him from going after Seto.

"Joey, the babies!" Holly hissed. "You won't have to worry about him hurting you if you hurt them because I will kill you."

The fight left Joey and he stepped back, glaring at Seto. "This ain't over, Kaiba."

Seto gave a smirk. "Oh, this is certainly over. Outwitted again by someone whose mental capacity is much greater than yours." His smile widened. "And in words you would understand: 'I'm smarter than you.'"

"I understood that." Joey retorted, refusing to add the word "sorta" to the end out of respect for his dignity.

Seto turned his attention to Holly. "If you want to stay and enjoy the pool, I can arrange for the maids to set up a room for your daughters to sleep in while you stay for a while. It would be no imposition. And my reliable, background checked staff could watch them."

"They're still being breastfed, though." Holly pointed out. The guys in the group pointedly looked away from Holly.

"The staff can alert you when they're hungry if needed. We can certainly accommodate you." Seto offered.

"Thank you, that's very generous." Holly wrapped a towel around herself and took Sadie from him. Atem followed her into the main part of the house.

"Watch out, Linda." Joey warned with a smirk. "Looks like Kaiba has baby fever."

Seto scowled at Joey. Linda smiled to herself as she thought, _Seems he might be decent around children. Good to know._


	9. Reliving the Past

Chapter 9: Reliving the Past

"So, tonight's the big date?" Holly asked, watching Linda get ready for her date with Seto.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous. This is the first time we've gone out since we became boyfriend and girlfriend. He's been really busy with work. An acquisition or something." Linda replied, putting in cubic zirconium earrings into her ears.

"What's the plan for tonight, then?" Holly asked, raising an eyebrow.

Linda rolled her eyes. "Not that. You know my stance on that sort of behavior."

"Does he?" Holly asked, her eyebrow going higher.

"It hasn't come up. When it does, I'll tell him. I'm sure if he wants to be my boyfriend, he would be willing to wait." Linda scowled at her in the mirror.

"Not necessarily. But for your sake, I hope so." Holly gave her a reassuring smile. "And you didn't answer my question."

"He invited me over so he could cook me dinner. Then we're going to watch a movie." Linda explained.

Linda took a deep breath and turned to face Holly. "How do I look?" she asked, anxiously.

Holly examined her outfit. Linda was wearing a lavender tank top and dark blue jeans. "He'll sure like it if he likes girls."

"The way he kisses, I'm pretty sure he does." Linda blushed. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "I better go, I'm going to be late."

"Good luck." Holly called as Linda left the room.

A limo was waiting on the street when Linda left, closing the shop door behind her. As she approached it, Rolland stepped out of it and opened the door for her. "Good evening, ma'am." He greeted with a nod.

"Good evening, Rolland." Linda smiled before getting into the interior. He closed the door and got behind the wheel. He drove to the mansion. Linda went to the front door and knocked.

A maid with dark hair answered the door. "Miss Linda, the master of the house is waiting for you in the kitchen. He said to offer you a drink and send you in when you got here. The kitchen is through there. Just follow the smell of cooking."

"Mountain Dew, thanks." Linda smiled as she entered. Indeed the smell of Chinese food wafted from the direction of the kitchen. She followed the smell and found Seto at a stove, stirring with a wooden spoon. "Smells good in here. Trying to butter me up?" she asked, leaning against the doorway.

Seto turned and gave her a small smile. "I'm making your favorite food and I don't butter, I charm."

"Is there a difference?" Linda raised an eyebrow.

"Not really, but charm makes me sound more manly." Seto's mouth quirked up at one corner.

"It's definitely working." Linda straightened up and went over. She gave him a soft kiss. "I didn't know you knew what my favorite food was." The maid returned with a can of Mountain Dew.

"You talk in your sleep." Seto grinned.

"I do not!" Linda exclaimed, smacking his arm.

"You got me. My brother went and asked…Mr. Mutou." Seto explained, changing what he was going to call the man.

"You were going to call Yugi something bad, weren't you?" Linda raised an eyebrow.

"I'm used to talking about them a certain way, but I didn't want to get you mad during our date." Seto replied.

"What is it between you guys, anyway?" Linda wondered.

"We're rivals. And their chipper attitude just bugs me." Seto went back to stirring.

"I admit, they do get a little annoying, especially Joey." Linda giggled.

"That's my girl." Seto kissed her forehead before paying attention to the food. "Dinner will be ready soon, so sit down and prepare to be amazed."

"I'm just amazed that a CEO knows how to cook." Linda muttered, as she walked away.

"I heard that." Seto smirked as he stirred.

"You were supposed to." Linda replied as she sat down.

Seto snorted in amusement. After a few minutes, he pulled out a couple bowls and filled them with the noodles. He brought the bowls over and set one before her and the other across from her. "I know you're American, so I don't know whether you eat with chopsticks." He went to the counter and took out two pairs of chopsticks.

"Chopsticks, of course. I taught myself how to use them." Linda replied, her eyes lighting up.

Seto brought over the chopsticks and handed a pair to her. He sat down and they began to eat. "This is delicious!" Linda exclaimed, after tasting the noodles.

"You're welcome." Seto smirked.

After they ate, Seto took the plates and set them in the sink. "A maid will do the dishes later. You want to go watch that movie?"

"Sure. What movies do you have?" Linda asked, following him into the living room.

Seto snorted. He picked up a remote off the coffee table and pressed a button. The wall beside the huge TV split in two, revealing doors, which separated to reveal a set of shelves that was three feet wide and had four four rows of DVD. "Wow, I think you have more than a rental store."

Seto chuckled. "I like a lot of movies. What genre do you want to watch?"

"Action sounds awesome." Linda smiled.

Seto went over to the left side of the shelf and searched the top row, scanning it with his eyes. He took out a DVD and came back to her, flipping it in his hand so she could see the title. "Have you seen that one?"

"That one hasn't even come out on DVD yet! How did you get it?" Linda exclaimed, eyes wide.

Seto shrugged. "The production companies know what movies I like and give me free movies before they have even released them. You didn't answer my question." He reminded her.

"No, I haven't seen it. I didn't have the money to see it in theaters, so I was waiting for it to come out on DVD."

"It's a lot of money to go to the movies in America?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not that bad unless you want to really enjoy it. You can't truly enjoy a movie in theaters without popcorn, soda, and a box of candy. And they charge an arm and a leg for everything in the snack stand."

"Well, I don't charge for my concessions." Seto looked at a passing servant. "Make some popcorn with plenty of butter and a little salt."

"Yes, Master Kaiba." The servant nodded and hurried off.

Seto put the DVD into the player and started the movie. He turned off the light in the room and returned to the couch next to her. As the movie began playing, the servant returned with a large bowl of popcorn. Seto offered it to Linda and she took a handful.

They were engrossed in the movie until a ringtone sounded. "Who's texting you?" Seto glanced over at her, annoyed.

Linda checked her phone. "Oh, Holly trying to find out how the date is going. It's no big deal. Let me just tell her to stop texting." She lied, hoping the set of her mouth wasn't noticeable in the dark.

"Good." Seto went back to watching the movie as Linda sent a text back.

A few minutes later, the ring tone sounded again, grating on Seto's nerves. "Holly again?" he asked, trying to sound like he wasn't bothered by it.

"Yeah, she was just texting that she wouldn't bother us anymore." Linda replied, texting back.

Like clockwork, as soon as they went back to watching the movie, the ring tone sounded. As soon as she picked up the phone, Seto snatched it from her grasp, looking to see what it was. A picture of a teen boy and girl were in a embrace, looking like they were happily in love. "Who sent you this?" he demanded.

"Sent what?" Linda demanded, snatching the phone back. She saw the picture and jumped up. "I got to go to the bathroom." She insisted, and ran for the bathroom.

Seto sighed and paused the movie. He waited ten minutes to make sure she had time to collect herself and followed her. He found her in the downstairs bathroom reserved for the staff. He slipped in and shut the door, wedging himself beside her, his long, lean body not allowing his legs to stretch out. He compromised by drawing his knees to his chest like she had. "Talk to me, Linda. What is going on?" he asked softly.

"That's Daniel, my ex-boyfriend. And that-pardon my French-that slut-is Candace. She was my best friend since we were in kindergarten. We were inseparable, then. And she dated him in middle school. When he started dating me, he found out I wanted to wait until marriage to…you know…" she trailed off and sniffed before continuing. "He broke up with me and went back to Candace. She's well-known to the school's boy population, if you know what I mean…"

Seto looked over at her and saw that she was silently crying. "And you're worried that I will do the same?" he asked. She nodded mutely. He touched her wet cheek tenderly. "I would never do something that cruel. Even to Wheeler."

Linda gave a giggle without meaning to. "But you hate Wheeler."

"I hate my stepfather. Wheeler's an annoyance." Seto shrugged, dropping his hand.

Linda looked up at him. "You've never told me about your past."

Seto hesitated. "It's tough to talk about. My parents died when we were little, and we were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba. I beat him at chess and convinced him. He was a strict disciplinarian."

"I'm sorry. My dad wasn't great, either. But better than Holly had. Hers was a 'When convenient' dad." Linda sighed. "Do you remember your parents?"

"What I do remember, they were wonderful parents." Seto sighed wistfully. "Now, do you mind if we get out of here? It's not built for people over 5'9"." Seto winced as he felt the need to stretch his legs.

"Yeah, let's go." Linda got to her feet. She helped him to his feet and they wound up being chest to chest. There was a moment between them and Linda looked down. "You okay with waiting?"

"When the person is worth it, it's worth waiting." Seto gave a small smile.

"I'm shocked that something so profound came from you." Linda giggled a little.

"I have my moments." Linda washed her face as he spoke and then Seto led her out of the bathroom. "I paused the movie, so do you want to continue it?"

"Sounds nice." Linda sat down on the couch and they finished watching the movie. Seto drove her home in one of his sports cars.

"Trying to impress me?" Linda raised an eyebrow.

"No, this car was the one closest to the garage door so it was easiest to get out." Seto explained as he drove.

He stopped in front of the shop and Linda looked at him. "How do I look? Do I look like I've been crying?" she asked, anxiously.

Seto studied her face. "No, you look beautiful as usual." He smiled.

"Good. Thanks for making things better and listening to me." Linda smiled.

"Of course." Seto smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. "Good night."

Linda headed to the front door, wondering how she met a man that had a completely different side than she had heard of. She waved at the car and he drove off. She went inside.


	10. Seeing Someone in a New Light

Chapter 10: Seeing Someone in a New Light

Holly and Atem felt stretched thin as their senior year started. Grandpa was getting older and he had to cut back on taking care of the twins. Grandpa was able to watch them while the teens were at school, but she had started a job after they got out of school, so they needed a new babysitter.

"We can't afford a babysitter." Atem sighed, rubbing his face tiredly as he sat on their bed. "Who can we ask?"

"We'll think of something." Holly promised kissing him.

There was a knock on the door and it opened a crack. "Everybody decent in here?" Joey asked.

"Come on in." Atem replied wearily.

Joey stepped in, shutting the door quietly behind him. "Look, guys. Grandpa told me your problems with needing a babysitter and I know the perfect person for the job."

Holly perked up. "Who?"

"Who better than Uncle Joey?" Joey asked with a grin, spreading his arms out.

Holly raised an eyebrow. "You know how to take care of two toddlers? Change diapers?"

"Hey, who do you think helped my mom change Serenity's diaper when we were little? It's a piece of cake."

Holly looked doubtful and looked at Atem, who looked thoughtful. "Would we have to pay you?" he asked.

"Just let me raid your fridge and watch TV when I have time and I'm good." Joey shrugged.

"The only difference than what you do now is babysitting." Atem muttered, his mouth quirking up.

"I heard that, Atem." Joey chuckled. "So do I got the job?"

"You're hired. On a trial basis. You do well and we'll give you it permanently." Holly nodded. "Thanks, Joey."

"No problem, guys." Joey smiled.

"I'll be able to help you some of the time. Atem has to work at the shop in the afternoon, as do I. So we'll be on hand if you need anything."

"Don't worry about it. They love their Uncle Joey." Joey grinned.

"They understand you." Atem grinned openly now.

"Watch it, Mutou. I'm not opposed to smacking you." Joey growled playfully. "I'll let you get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"Night." Holly followed Joey to the door and shut it behind him.

* * *

A few weeks passed in which Joey took care of the twins after school. Holly watched him work, finding new feelings toward him surfacing. Atem entered the living room with a sigh. "I need to go get some diapers for the twins. I noticed they were almost out last night. Need anything?" he asked.

"No, just be careful." Holly gave him a kiss and watched him leave.

She turned back to Joey in time to see him bend over Sadie's bouncy seat, and Holly's eyes drew to his jean-clad behind without realizing it. "Hey, do we have any diapers left?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

Holly's eyes flicked up to Joey's. "Um, I'll check."

As Holly dashed out of the room, Joey shook his head and turned back to Sadie. "Did you see whether she was checking me out?" he asked the baby. Sadie just gurgled in response. "That's what I thought."

Holly returned quickly and handed him a diaper, baby powder, and wipes. Joey laid a towel on the coffee table and changed Sadie's diaper. "That's a good girl." He smiled.

"I-I'm going to get something to eat." Holly stammered and dashed to the kitchen.

"You two behave, I'll be right back." Joey told the twins as he returned Sadie to her bouncy seat. He headed into the kitchen and found Holly nervously eating a sandwich. "You're acting jumpy around me, Hol, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Holly said a little too quickly.

"We've known each other long enough for me to tell when something's bothering you." Joey replied, making a beeline for the sink. He washed his hands, standing close enough to Holly that she could smell his cologne. Her knees shook.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Holly mumbled.

Joey dried his hands and turned to face her, leaning his hip against the sink. "Holly, I'm not going to laugh at whatever's bothering you. I'm best friends with your husband. We don't want it to be weird between us."

"That's the problem. You are best friends with my husband." Holly sighed.

"What?" Joey asked, surprised. "You have a problem with me? Are you mad?"

Holly sighed, reaching out to grab his shirt front. "No, I'm not mad at you. I have feelings for you. And I can't stop thinking about kissing you."

Joey blinked, clearly not expecting that. "You would not believe how long I've waited for you to say that."

Holly looked up at him, her turn to be shocked. "What?"

"When you first moved here, I wanted to ask you out, but Atem liked you and I had to keep the bro code."

"I thought that was bros before hoes." Holly asked, confused.

"That's part of it. It also says that you don't go after a guy's girl even if he just likes her. Which I'm contemplating right now." Joey bit his lip.

Holly stepped forward. "You don't know what you have unless you explore the road not taken." She whispered, closing the distance. Their lips met. She pulled back, looking into his eyes. "Take me to the spare room." She whispered.

Joey lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs.

* * *

Later that night, Holly dressed in a sexy nightgown, feeling guilty. She slipped on a robe and headed to the bedroom she shared with Atem. She entered the room and let the robe slip off one shoulder. "Hey, like what you see?" she asked, striking a pose.

Atem looked up, his mouth dropping open. "Wow, you look beautiful."

Holly sasheyed over to him and kissed him. "Make love to me." She whispered.

Atem obliged, taking his time and making it last all night.

Holly lay awake after Atem had fallen asleep, guilt eating at her stomach. _What have I done? I cheated on my husband…._


	11. Guilt-Ridden

Chapter 11: Guilt-Ridden

Holly paced the bathroom, biting her nails. Linda sat on the toilet seat. "What are you so nervous about? Didn't you want a lot of kids?"

Holly lowered her hand and sighed. "There's something I haven't told you, Linds."

"What is it?" Linda asked, sensing that the news was big.

"I slept with Joey and both of them could be the father." Holly blurted as she brought a shaky hand to her forehead.

"You did what?!" Linda hissed, eyes huge. "When? How? Where?"

"Keep it down! Atem doesn't know. Last month while he was babysitting the twins. I admitted my feelings and it just happened." Holly sighed again. "Let's just hope it's negative." She glanced down at the innocent-looking pregnancy test she'd taken.

"Well, it's too late to do anything now. I know your feelings about abortion." Linda sighed. She checked her watch. "It's time. Might as well check."

Holly took a deep breath and picked up the pregnancy test. She stared at it without saying anything. "Well?" Linda asked impatiently.

"I'm pregnant." Holly said finally, looking at her best friend.

"What are you going to say to Atem?" Linda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to tell him about the pregnancy. There's no need to hurt him when there's a chance that it's his. It'll only hurt him. And his relationship with Joey."

"Your choice." Linda sighed. "I suppose you want me to keep the truth a secret?"

"Would you?" Holly asked hopefully.

"Chicks before…well, you get the idea…" Linda gave her a smile, which Holly returned weakly.

Holly headed out of the bathroom and found Atem playing with the twins. "Hey, can I talk to you?" she asked, leaning against the door frame. Linda appeared behind her.

Atem looked up and winced as Abby pulled on one of his bangs. "Sure, Linda would you watch the girls?"

"If I can get her out of your hair." Linda grinned. She slipped past Holly and went in, taking Abby from Atem.

"Funny." Atem chuckled. Linda got Abby to release Atem's hair and Atem headed to the door. "Ladies first."

Holly led him to their bedroom. "Sit down. This is big news."

"What is it?" Atem asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm pregnant. I know we didn't plan it, but I'm not going to get rid of this pregnancy. We didn't talk about it last time because there was no time to since they were coming so quickly, but-"

Atem stood quickly as she spoke, silencing her with a finger to the lips. "You're rambling, honey. I don't want you to get an abortion. I want to have another baby."

"Really?" Holly mumbled around his finger.

"Really." Atem nodded. "I better go start my shift in the shop. Talk later?"

"Of course." Holly moved his hand away and kissed him tenderly.

There was a knock on the door and Joey poked his head in. "I came over looking for you and Linda said you were probably in here. Am I interrupting something?"

"Congratulate me, Joey. I'm going to be a dad again." Atem grinned, holding his arms out for a hug.

Joey managed a smile as he hugged Atem. He gave Holly a look over Atem's shoulder and she shook her head. "Can I talk to Holly for a moment? Just want to check on how the girls are doing." He explained. "Congrats, by the way."

"Thanks. I'll meet you guys downstairs." Atem headed out of the room.

Joey made sure Atem was downstairs before he rounded on Holly. "You're pregnant? Or did he get another girl pregnant?"

"No, it's me. And I'm afraid he's not the father." Holly voiced her fear for the first time to someone other than Linda.

"Is it possible it could be Atem's?" Joey asked. "Cause if it ain't, you need to tell him."

"No, it still could be. Out of guilt I slept with him that night." Holly explained.

Joey sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Oh man, this is messed up. I may have gotten my best friend's wife pregnant."

"It may be Atem's, we don't know. Best not to break the bad news unless there is bad news to break."

"Your relationship." Joey sighed. "But he's going to be even more pissed if he finds out later."

"I know. But I can't let him get hurt if it turns out it's his." Holly sighed. "Keep it a secret, please?"

"Fine." Joey sighed. "What's one more secret?"

"Thanks." Holly smiled gratefully.

* * *

Holly found out a few months later that she was having twin boys and by the time she was about to deliver, she worried daily about who the father of her twins were.

Finally, Holly went into labor in late June and Atem took her to the hospital. Joey, Linda, and their friends arrived and waited for the babies to be born. Even Seto had joined in the waiting rather reluctantly.

As the first baby was born, Atem frowned down at the baby boy. The boy had milky skin and blond hair. "That bastard!" he snarled and stormed out of the room.

Holly began crying as she saw the baby. "Oh God…" she moaned.

Joey was waiting in the waiting room for word on Holly and the babies when Atem stormed in, grabbing Joey by the front of his shirt. Without saying a word, he punched Joey in the face.

"Woah, what the hell's going on?" Tristan demanded, jumping to his feet.

Atem continued to beat Joey, fury radiating off him. Joey refused to fight back, accepting his fate. Seto finally pulled the teen off Joey. "As much as I like the idea of Wheeler getting the shit beaten out of him, what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

Atem continued to struggle futilely in Seto's grip, glaring at Joey. Joey slumped against the wall, bruised and bloodied. "He's the father of Holly's baby."

"What?!" Yugi, Tea, and Tristan gasped in surprise. "How do you know? How could that possibly be?"

"The baby is white and has blond hair. No way he would get that from me. As for how that could happen, ask my former best friend." Atem snarled, and he stopped his struggling.

That remark stung worse than Joey's injuries. "Look, I didn't mean for it to happen." Joey struggled to speak through a fat lip. "It just…happened…" Joey groaned and slipped further down the wall.

Linda knelt beside Joey. "We'll get you a doctor to check you out, okay?"

"I'll be fine." Joey panted, wincing. He looked up at Atem. "You got any more in ya? I don't want you to hold back. I deserve everything you'd give me and more…"

Joey saw when reason returned to Atem's eyes as he realized what he'd done. "Let me go. I won't hurt him." He told Seto.

Seto reluctantly let him go. "I'm not leaving so you two can kiss and make up."

Atem ignored Seto and walked hesitantly over. "I'm sorry, Joey. I was just so furious when I saw the baby come out the way he did. I wish you'd told me."

Joey shifted uncomfortably and winced. "Could we talk about this later? I feel like I'm going to pass out..."

A nurse entered the room. "Is either one of you Linda?" she asked Linda and Tea.

"Yes, I am. What's wrong with Holly or the babies?" Linda stood and went to the nurse.

"She wants to see you. She's had the second baby and is in recovery." She looked from Atem to Joey, eyes widening. She turned to Atem. "You might want to come, too."

"I don't think I want to see her right now." Atem shook his head.

"You might want to see the other baby." The nurse said knowingly, motioning for them to follow.

Linda looked at Seto. "Can you make sure he gets a doctor?" she asked, hopefully.

Seto nodded. "After I saved him from the madman I might as well get him help."

Atem and Linda followed the nurse to the recovery room where Holly was resting comfortably. Holly was lying on her side facing away from the door as they entered. "Holly? I brought Atem."

"I don't want to see him." Holly sniffled.

"What did the nurse mean about needing to see the other baby?" Linda asked Atem quietly. She looked over to where two baby warmers stood. They approached them and gasped. "How could that be…?" she asked.

One twin was the light skinned blond haired baby he'd seen before. The other was a caramel color with jet-black hair. "I think it's time for a DNA test." Atem sighed.

"There's no doubt who the father of that one is." Linda reminded him.

Atem nodded, eyes glued to his first son. "My first son…"

"Atem?" Linda nudged his shoulder, and nodded to Holly.

Atem sighed and went over to the bed. He sat down in the chair beside it and took her hand. "Holly, look at me." He murmured. Holly shook her head. "Holly, look at me." He ordered.

Holly turned her head and looked at her. Despite the fact that her face was blotchy with tears, he still found her beautiful. "You hate me." She whispered.

"I could never hate you. I love you so much. I just need some time to digest this." Atem gave her a small smile.

"You want a divorce?" Holly asked sadly.

Atem shook his head. "No, I don't give up that easily. We'll work it out."

Holly sat up and flung herself into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. Atem patted her back. When she pulled back slightly with a hiccup, she asked, "How did it go with Joey?"

Atem shrugged. "I'm not proud of how I handled the news. He's seeing a doctor if Kaiba kept his word."

Holly looked alarmed. She looked down and saw his knuckles were bloody. "You beat him up?" she gasped.

"He'll live. I just saw red and took my anger out on him. I have a temper issue." Atem looked down at their joined hands. "Not the worst thing I've done in anger."

"You can tell me the story another time. We need to think of a name for our little boy." Holly nodded to the baby warmers.

"Atem Jr.?" Atem suggested, half-joking.

Holly scowled. "He would be teased something fierce. It'll be bad enough if he gets your hair."

"No digging on the hair. It's part of the reason we got him in the first place?" Atem reminded her.

Holly blushed, remembering how they liked when she dug her hands into her hair during sex. "I remember." She murmured. She thought a moment. "How about Logan?"

"Logan…" Atem repeated thoughtfully. "Logan Mutou? I like it. What about the other baby?"

"Not to bring up the issue, but since Joey probably is the father, he should be in on the discussion of the name."

"I am not willing to let him give the son that is going to be in our house his last name." Atem scowled.

Joey came in, walking carefully. "Hey, how are you feeling, Holly?" he asked. His face was covered in bruises.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Holly looked guilty, as did Atem.

Joey shrugged and winced. "I'm okay. Is one of them my baby?" he asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Atem gestured to the baby warmers.

Joey carefully made his way to the baby warmers and looked down at his son. "Wow, he looks just like me…"

"He still needs a name, though. We thought since he was your baby too, we should get your input on it." Holly suggested.

Joey looked up at them. "What's his brother's name?" he asked.

"Logan." Atem replied, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"How about Cameron?" Joey suggested. "It sounds cool. Logan and Cameron."

"Who's name do they get?" Atem asked, frowning.

"Well, it would look weird if the baby didn't have the last name of either parent, so maybe you should give your last name to your baby?" Holly suggested.

"And who is my baby going to stay with? I ain't gonna be a weekend parent." Joey scowled.

"Grandpa loves having you over, why not see if he'll let you move in? It will give you a chance to be a hands-on parent." Holly suggested.

"I don't like that." Atem said at once. "You slept with him once, I'm afraid with him living in the same house, you might get tempted again."

Holly put a hand on Atem's. "Atem, I felt so guilty when it happened that I don't think I could do that again. I promise I'll do everything to get us back on track."

"Good." Atem gave her a soft kiss.


	12. Tensions Running High

Chapter 12: Tensions Running High

Joey moved in as Holly and the twins were released. Tensions between Atem and Joey were high as they helped take care of their babies.

One morning a few days after they had arrived home, Holly came down to the kitchen to find Grandpa sitting alone at the table. "Morning." She greeted, going to the toaster to make toast.

"I need to talk to you." Grandpa replied, and Holly's heart sank.

Holly sighed and finally the toast popped up. She placed them on a plate, wincing at the hot toast touching her fingers. She carried the plate over to the table and sat. "What do you need to say?" she asked, squaring her shoulders.

"I have been told you slept with Joey, is that true?" Grandpa asked, frowning.

"Yes, I had a moment of weakness around the time I got pregnant. One of the twins is his." Holly nodded. "Are you mad at me, too?"

"Those two are my grandsons in every right, Holly. I want what's best for them." Grandpa kept eye contact with her.

"And you think I'm not what's best for them?" Holly asked, hurt.

"What's best for Atem is not my decision. I will support every decision he makes, even if it's not what's best. If he can forgive you, I can forgive you as well."

Holly smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"But," Grandpa continued, looking stern. "Do not hurt him again or I'm going to have a harder time forgiving you again."

"Yes, Grandpa." Holly nodded as Atem entered the kitchen. "Morning," she greeted as he kissed her.

"What are you two talking about?" Atem asked as Holly got up to fix him some breakfast.

"Just talking." Grandpa replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"With two newborns, are you kidding me?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

Grandpa smiled. "I'll go take a look at my great-grandchildren if you don't mind."

Atem nodded and Grandpa left the room. He settled into the chair next to Holly's, a frown on his face. "Something wrong?" Holly asked, touching his hand.

"I feel like this whole situation is my fault." Atem stared at his hands as he spoke.

"No! It's not your fault at all, Atem. It was me. I was weak." Holly explained.

"I feel like I'm being punished for what I've done in the past." Atem bit his lip.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Holly asked, taking his hand. She squeezed it.

"Did you hear about my dueling career?" Atem asked, still staring at their hands.

"Yeah, everyone knows about it. Why?" Holly asked.

"I did everything to win sometimes. It didn't matter who got hurt. Until someone did…" Atem's voice trailed off as tears pooled in his eyes.

"Who was it?" Holly urged softly.

"Me." A voice came from the door. Holly and Atem looked up in surprise to find Yugi standing there, an understanding expression on his face. "And I've forgiven you, Atem. Raphael tricked you."

Holly was confused. "Could someone tell me what happened? You've lost me."

Atem seemed unable to speak, so Yugi took up the story. "We were fighting evil as usual and they were using this card that stole people's souls if they lost the duel with it played. This guy named Raphael tricked Atem into using it and he lost. I let the card take me instead. Atem's never forgiven himself for it."

"I don't deserve to be forgiven." Atem stood up. "I have to get out of here."

"Atem!" Holly cried, rising to her feet, but he had already left the room. "He never told me that…"

"He's ashamed of it. He hasn't been in this world on his own in a while and he doesn't like the feeling. I still have a connection with him. I don't have it the same way, but I can read him like a book." Yugi explained. He headed for the doorway. "There's only one person that can help him now."

"Who?" Holly asked, confused.

"The one person he trusts that knows what he's going through." Yugi replied and left the room.

* * *

Atem settled himself onto the pier's edge, lost in thought. He didn't hear someone approach until a Brooklyn-accented voice asked, "Got room for one more?"

"Leave me alone." Atem sighed, not wanting to be cheered up.

"Yeah, I get that way too sometimes." Joey replied, ignoring Atem's protests and settled down beside him.

"I don't think there's any way you can make me feel better." Atem looked out at the water, watching the sun rise higher over the water.

"I can give it a shot." Joey followed his gaze, silent for a moment. "You remember when you saved me here?" he asked, glancing at Atem.

"That was more Yugi than me." Atem didn't look at him as he said it.

Joey ignored the comment and continued, "When I realized I almost killed Yuge, I felt exactly how you are right now. Possibly as bad as you did when Yugi was gone. I almost ended it all from the guilt after you left for the afterlife. It was only Yugi's forgiveness that stopped me."

Atem finally looked at him. "You really were going to kill yourself."

"Yeah, even thought of different ways to do it. But I knew it would hurt Yuge in a way I couldn't repair it. Suicide only relieves the pain of the dead person. It leaves a lasting pain to those that loved them."

"I'm not suicidal. I have three children that need a father." Atem looked down at his hands. "Oh no, Holly must be scared wondering why I left."

"If you don't want to return yet, I'll call her to say you're okay." Joey suggested.

"No, I better go back. She won't believe you unless she sees me in person." Atem sighed.

Joey got to his feet and helped Atem to his as well. They headed back to the shop, where Holly was pacing anxiously. "Atem!" she cried, and she flung herself at him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, sorry I scared you." Atem kissed her tenderly. "Joey talked to me and made me realize I should stop beating myself up for things I did in the past. As I should with you."

Tears brimmed in Holly's eyes at his words. "You weren't beating me up in any way about my mistake."

"Not externally, but internally I was a little. Until I talked to Joey, a part of me wanted to stay mad at you. If you haven't noticed, I have a temper problem."

"No kidding, I still have the bruises from the last temper flare." Joey grumbled.

"I did just find out you fathered a child with my wife, any guy is going to lash out before hearing the whole story." Atem reasoned. "But I need to forgive you too."

"Just don't apologize the same way as with her." Joey made a face.

"Oh, no kiss?" Atem teased with a grin.

Joey slugged his arm jokingly. "Hey, this is already too much sharing, I _don't_ need it to be more so."

"I was joking, Joey. Sheesh, you take everything _way_ too seriously." Atem laughed and led Holly upstairs.


	13. Adjusting to a New Life

Chapter 13: Adjusting to a New Life

A dark-haired toddler ran down the hall, giggling madly, chased by Atem. "Come here, you little demon!" Atem growled, snatching the boy and swinging up into his arms.

"Daddy no!" Logan squealed, still giggling.

"Did you get away from Mommy?" Atem chuckled.

"No." Logan scowled cutely, making his father laugh.

"What are two of my favorite men doing up here?" Holly asked as she reached the top of the stairs. She had Logan's brother, Cameron in her arms.

"Logan was just making me chase him." Atem gave Holly a kiss as she reached him, then gave Cameron a kiss on his blond head "Is Joey bringing Emily over?"

Emily was Joey's new girlfriend and she had yet to meet his son. They knew it would be awkward and Joey had been putting it off to avoid the questions. Holly sighed. "She insists on coming over for dinner if Joey wants to keep being her boyfriend. He likes her enough that he would do anything."

"True, I've never seen him this sweet on a girl before." Atem chuckled. "Except perhaps Abby and Sadie."

"Mommy?" A dark-haired five-year-old girl poked her head out of a bedroom. "I need you."

"I'm coming. Would you give the boys their juice and put them down for a nap?" Holly asked, handing Cameron to Atem, who had enough practice juggling more then one kid by this point.

"And when am I going to get my paper done for history?" Atem called as Holly headed to see what her daughter wanted.

Holly turned to him and gave him a smirk. "You are living history, wing it."

Atem chuckled and took the boys downstairs. The doorbell rang as he settled the boys in their high chairs. "I'll get it!" he heard Joey call and heard him hurry to the front door.

Atem went into the living room as Joey opened the door to reveal a dark-haired pretty woman, whom he kissed. "This is my best friend, Atem. Atem, this is Emily." Joey introduced as Emily entered the house.

"Nice to meet you, Atem. Where is Cameron? I've heard so much about him." Emily asked, smiling at Atem.

"The twins are in the kitchen. I'll go introduce you." Atem led her into the kitchen and the boys looked up at them as they entered. "Cameron, Logan, this is Emily, Joey's friend."

"They're twins?" Emily asked, eyes wide. "But you said Holly was-? And he looks just like-?"

"Emily, I can explain." Joey looked anxious as he reached for her.

"I just realized I need to work today. Nice meeting you." Emily hurried out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Daddy?" Cameron asked, close to tears.

Joey sat in the chair beside Cameron. "She just doesn't understand the special thing we have, okay? Doesn't mean she didn't like you."

Cameron needed, his lip quivering.

"I better go after her." Joey stood up with a sigh.

"No, Joey. Better to let her think through this." Atem patted his shoulder.

"I met a great girl and I'm going to possibly lose her over a moment of weakness." Joey sighed, frustrated.

They heard the front door open again and a moment later, Linda arrived, looking excited. "What's up with you?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Seto had this delivered to my apartment a bit ago." Linda showed them a picture of a beautiful purple cocktail dress.

"He bought you a dress, big whoop." Joey shrugged moodily.

"What's up with him?" Linda gave Atem a questioning look.

"Emily didn't take meeting Cameron well." Atem replied. "You can imagine why."

"That's too bad. If she's worth keeping she'll understand." Linda nodded sagely.

Joey sighed. "I know. I just really like her."

"What does sending the dress mean?" Atem asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, but he sent this card too." Linda reached into her pocket and handed Atem a white card.

Atem took it and noticed it was Seto's business card. He flipped it over and read aloud: "Times are changing, meet me at the top of the KaibaCorp building at seven?"

"Could that mean he's going to propose finally?" Linda asked, taking the card back. "It is his birthday, after all."

"I don't know Kaiba well enough to decipher notes in the matters of romance so I don't know how to read that." Atem shrugged. "I'd say wear the dress and meet him there. And good luck. Do you want him to propose?"

"I don't know. I would have thought he would have by now, but maybe he was just making sure I was ready." Linda bit her lip. "I better go and get ready. Thanks, Atem." Linda hugged him and left.

* * *

Linda dressed for her meeting with Seto at the top of the KaibaCorp building. At six forty-five, a limo arrived and took her to the KaibaCorp building. She took the elevator to the top floor and took stairs to the roof. Wind blew blond tendrils across her face as she stepped onto the roof. Seto was waiting for her at a table with a checkered tablecloth, in a light blue dress shirt and black slacks.

"Welcome, Linda. Come have dinner for me?" Seto asked, pulling a chair out for her.

"You don't want to have dinner with Mokuba?" Linda asked, sitting down. He pushed her chair in before going to his chair.

"You know teens, he doesn't want to spend time with his stuffy old brother." Seto gave her a smile. "He said happy birthday and wished me luck."

"Luck on what?" Linda asked, her heart starting to pound.

"Well, I have a question to ask you and he wanted to wish me luck at getting the answer I want." Seto reached into his pocket and took out a velvet ring box. He set it on the table between them. "Linda, would you make this the best birthday and agree to become my wife?"

Linda gasped softly and reached for the ring box. Inside was a beautiful ring with a large diamond in the center. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as how you look in the moonlight." Seto replied, trying not to show any nerves, despite his heart racing. When she didn't answer at first, just gazed at the ring nestled in the velvet, he prompted her. "Linda? I'm waiting for an answer."

Linda looked up at him, smiling softly. "Yes, Seto. I would love to be your wife."

Seto stood up and took the distance in one stride. He bent down and kissed her. "Best birthday ever." He whispered.

"Put the ring on me, please. Make it official." Linda prompted him.

"Oh right." Seto chuckled. He picked up the ring and carefully took it out. He slipped the ring on her finger before kissing it. He sighed. "Go ahead and call Holly. I know you're dying to tell her."

Linda giggled. "Okay, give me five minutes to do the traditional squeal and I'll be back to you."

Seto chuckled again. "Take your time."

Linda stepped away from the table and called Holly. They exchanged excited squeals and then finally ended the call. She returned to him, smiling. "Now, my fiancée, what next."

"Whatever you want, no price too much." Seto promised, kissing her again. "Say it again."

"Say what?" Linda looked confused.

"Say 'my fiancee'." Seto repeated, smirking.

"You. Are. My. Fiancee." Linda repeated, slowly and clearly. "Good enough, Mr. Kaiba."

"Yes, perfect. But not as perfect as Mrs. Kaiba for you." Seto smirked.

"I like the sound of that." Linda kissed him.


End file.
